


Наследство

by Leytenator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Pseudo-History, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Здесь есть принцы, но нет драконов - зато водятся чудовища пострашнее. И победить свой страх будет сложнее, чем любое чудовище.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Наследство

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с Dejavidetc

Больше всего он скучал по Сойке. Она была тонконогой и быстрой, с холодным вертлявым носом, которым тыкалась в ладонь, стоило к ней только подойти. Этот нос, казалось, жил своей собственной жизнью.  
Сойка была гончей, но на охоту Рене ее не брал: несмотря на то, что остальные собаки уступали ей в скорости, Сойка не понимала самого принципа охоты. Она могла с веселым лаем гоняться за зайцами, но стоило ей увидеть лучника, как она тут же садилась на задние лапы и недоуменно смотрела в глаза: зачем, человек? Зайцы же веселые. С ними хорошо бегать, зачем их убивать?  
Сойка была бракованная. Как и сам Рене.  
Слишком дорогая для того, чтобы просто ее утопить — суку, давшую выводок, вывезли из дальних земель чуть ли не контрабандой — она бегала вокруг поместья и радостно прыгала на Рене при встрече.  
Он ее любил. И понимал со спокойной, но все же яростью, что вскоре собаку убьют — если уже не убили. Без него она никому не нужна. И неважно, насколько чистокровной была ее порода.  
Рене ненавидит это слово. Порода. Он чувствует себя слепым щенком, который доверчиво тычется носом в чужие ладони, но руки отдергивают, стоит ему только потянуться к кому-нибудь. Во дворце все именно так себя ведут, идиоты чокнутые. Напыщенные надменные идиоты, которых хочется травить собаками. Или отправить вычищать псарню. Ей-богу, скоро он не выдержит и так и сделает с очередным дураком, который посмотрит на него сверху вниз и процедит что-нибудь сквозь зубы.  
Порода. Все относятся к твоей породе как к насмешке, если ты бракованный. Никому нет дела до того, что твоя особенная — но порченая — кровь течет в тебе, не спрося твоего мнения. Если бы отец еще был жив, Рене своими руками убил бы его за такой подарок.  
Но отец умер месяц назад, и на следующий же день за Рене прислали — вручить весьма сомнительный подарок.  
Страну.  
Рене всегда трезво смотрел на вещи. Бастард — всего лишь бастард, его мать не была достаточно высокого происхождения, чтобы отец мог жениться на ней — и чтобы самого Рене хоть кто-нибудь воспринимал всерьез. В противном случае его утопили бы еще младенцем, как щенка, знай кто-нибудь о том, что ему светит место на троне.  
Рене сам не представлял, сколько у отца ублюдков на стороне — от законной жены детей у того не было. Может быть, потому, что он слишком много времени проводил в походах на чужие земли и чужие спальни, чтобы заглядывать к жене. Может, по какой-то другой причине. У королевы было вдоволь племянников, одному из них и прочили трон, хотя, зная кобелиную натуру короля, многие не оставляли надежду, что рано или поздно он обрюхатит и законную жену.  
Рене прекрасно знает, что думать о людях и, тем более, об отце подобными словами попросту мерзко. Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он и раньше мог вставить крепкое словцо в разговор: подростком был слишком худосочным и кудрявым, да еще этот рот, как у девчонки, — широкий, с яркими, как будто накрашенными губами — ужасно мешал жить и чувствовать себя хоть сколь-нибудь уверенно. Тогда Рене и зачастил на псарню, а потом пристрастился к охоте — с возрастом плечи раздались, волосы перестали виться штопором и превратились просто в непослушные вихры, лицо стало шире и тверже, и сверстники больше не смеялись над ним.  
А теперь и вовсе перестали — как же, король. Ну, не король пока что — принц, отец и при смерти не смог не отличиться. Законным наследником признал, но в принцах Рене ходить еще год, пока не исполнится двадцать один. Да еще и советника сыну назначил — кого-то вроде опекуна, тот был с дипломатической миссией где-то далеко и во дворец еще не вернулся — чтобы сначала Рене научился управлять страной под зорким присмотром, узнал все, что необходимо будущему правителю. Конечно, отец был прав: если бы Рене в одночасье сел на трон, он бы просто не знал, что делать.  
И, конечно, Рене знал, что во дворце многие будут ему не рады.  
Он был не прав.  
Оказалось — не рады все.  
Над ним насмехались. Над привычками и внешним видом, умением начать застольную беседу или держать нож, обращаться с дамами или проводить переговоры с послами.  
Все из лучших побуждений. «Вы должны стать идеальным монархом, Ваше Высочество». «Мы хотим вам помочь, Ваше Высочество». «Вы же понимаете, это все для вашего блага».  
Рене впервые в жизни стал плохо спать. Он бесился и не понимал только одного: как при всей тихой, гнетущей неприязни придворных ему до сих пор никто не высказал ничего честно, в лицо.  
Вдовствующая королева покинула дворец за день до того, как там появился Рене, и общаться не желала, сохраняя скорбное молчание. Рене был ей даже благодарен — ее презрительного взгляда он бы точно не выдержал.  
Рене бесился. В один прекрасный момент он понял, что напряжение за этот месяц накалилось до такой степени, что воздух в залах звенит под каменными сводами, гулко отдаваясь от балок. Рене слышал шепотки, видел, как кривятся губы дочерей лордов, которых он приглашает на танец.  
Порода, конечно, иначе с ним бы не смирились. Но он бракованный. Выблядок, которого ударят в спину при первой возможности.  
Произнося очередной тост за державу и ее мирное благополучие — отношения с соседней страной опять накалились, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что тамошний правитель состоял в прямом родстве с вдовствующей королевой, — Рене снова увидел сочувственное презрение в глазах окружающих и не выдержал.  
Те немногие, кто относился к нему по-настоящему тепло, были ровесниками его отца и занимались в основном военным делом, проводя большую часть времени на учениях и в приграничных землях. Тут, во дворце, была вотчина королевы. Она покинула двор, но люди остались держать немую оборону. Непробиваемая стена чистой, неиспорченной высокородной крови.  
Они считают, что Рене не сможет через нее пройти? Дураки.  
— За процветание и мир! А если будет война, мы ее выиграем! Клянусь! — провозгласил он, окинул взглядом поджатые губы окружающих и скривился словно от зубной боли. — Да чтоб я сдох!  
Он залпом осушил бокал и разбил его об пол под недоуменными взглядами.  
— Чего застыли? Лица чего такие скучные? Не весело? Ничего, сейчас будет весело! Музыки!  
Гробовая тишина была ему ответом. Рене поднялся из-за стола и грохнул кулаком.  
— Это приказ!  
Они считают его выскочкой, самоуверенным ублюдком? Отлично. Так он и будет себя вести, как полный ублюдок.  
— Завтра выезжаем на охоту. В замке остаются только немощные и те, кто хочет чистить лошадей после того, как мы вернемся. И я сказал, музыку!  
Мелодия обрушилась, слишком громкая и резкая, кто-то торопливо вскочил из-за стола с быстрым поклоном и вышел из зала, кто-то резво начал танцевать, поглядывая на Рене уже с нескрываемой ненавистью. И страхом.  
Кто-то смотрел на него с интересом. Похожий на бочку барон Форо подковылял к Рене и пробурчал, похлопывая по плечу: «Отец твой был такой же любитель охоты».  
Рене пил, кружил в танце одну за другой дочерей лордов, сжимая пальцы на точеных талиях нарочито сильно — но ни одна из девиц не сказала ему ни слова против. Ночь он провел с младшей племянницей Форо — она тоже смотрела на него с изрядной долей насмешки, но была внимательна и ласкова. Наутро он проснулся с кипучей жаждой действий и пошел требовать себе к обеду новый костюм для охоты, подобающий его положению. И поярче!  
Глядя в зеркало на ослепительный блеск золотого шитья и кроваво-красные ирисы на белой ткани, Рене чувствовал, что похмелье накатывает на него только сейчас. Было тошно. Но если это единственный метод поставить их на место — пусть побесятся. Они еще не знают, каким он может быть.  
Сам Рене не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия — каким он может быть? Каким правителем он будет? Он не знал. Но сейчас был чертовски зол и устал скрипеть зубами из-за того, что неправильно схватил десертную вилку или не так поблагодарил посла за визит.  
Когда он вернулся с охоты, почти что счастливый, пьяный азартом и, наконец-то, — впервые в жизни — ощущением собственной значимости и власти, его встретили и сообщили, что прибыл, наконец, советник и ждет аудиенции. Едва спешившийся Рене думал было переодеться, но махнул рукой и, как есть, довольный, пропахший псиной и лошадиным потом, сам пошел в дальние комнаты западного крыла.  
— От вас воняет, — сидящий за столом мужчина с гладко зачесанными волосами даже не поднял на него взгляд. — Извольте пойти и вымыться, а также переменить одежду. Я уверен, вы сможете справиться с этой задачей. В противном случае, вам помогут слуги. Потом вернетесь ко мне.  
Он отложил перо и, наконец, посмотрел на Рене. В глазах этого серого человека непонятного возраста — но явно старше его самого — глухо закованного в броню полувоенного длинного мундира с жестким даже на вид высоким воротом Рене увидел все то, что убивало его этот месяц — усиленное в сотню раз.  
Советник посмотрел на него как-то странно, скривился и пробормотал:  
— Хотя я не уверен, что это вам поможет.  
И улыбнулся — криво, едва заметно, уголками рта.  
Ничего не изменилось, понял Рене. Все стало только хуже.  
Он сжал кулаки, вздернул подбородок и рявкнул:  
— Слугам своим будешь приказы отдавать. Во дворце приказываю я.  
Он развернулся и ринулся прочь из уставленного книжными шкафами кабинета. Ничего. Значит, ему просто нужно вести себя еще грубее и жестче, чтобы они считались с ним.  
— Я не уверен, что и это вам поможет, — словно читая его мысли, проговорил советник ему в спину.  
Рене скрипнул зубами и огрызнулся по-детски зло, процедив сквозь зубы короткое яростное «Мудак».  
— Меня зовут Ламмерт, Ваше Высочество, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил советник нудным тоном, от которого у Рене заныла сведенная челюсть.  
Война? С соседями? Подождут. У него тут своя собственная война.

***

Ламмерт знал, что все плохо. Донесения, догонявшие его со слишком большим опозданием, живописали ситуацию при дворе так, что он лишь укреплялся в этом мнении. Его Величество Филипп, даже если бы постарался, не мог бы найти лучшего времени, чтобы почить в бозе. И даже принятые им по этому поводу меры оставляли желать лучшего. Будь Ламмерт в этот момент во дворце, ему, возможно, удалось бы хоть на что-то повлиять. Но все это время ему оставалось только со всей возможной вежливостью давить на параноидальную знать дальней северной провинции, пока те не убедились, что с кончиной старого короля небо еще не рухнуло наземь, власть все еще крепка, а еретики и сектанты не собираются армией, чтобы сравнять их поместья с землей и раздать золото бедным.  
Вернувшись, он понял, что ошибся в прогнозах.  
Слово «плохо» было слишком обтекаемым.  
Говорили, что принц вежлив, как свинопас. Говорили, что кони и псы ему приятнее общества утонченных дам. Говорили… да что бы ни говорили, это было половиной беды. Если бы Ламмерт записывал все, о чем сплетничали при дворе, он бы давно был погребен под лавиной чтива самого что ни на есть отвратительного толка. Хуже было то, что некоторые имели привычку принимать перемены близко к сердцу, а кое-кто и к кинжалу. У ворот дворца оставалось повесить табличку «Серпентарий». Пожалуй, лучшее, что могла придумать в сложившейся ситуации венценосная вдова, она уже сделала, и, с одной стороны, Ламмерт был этому рад. С другой — когда она была под носом, было куда проще изучать ее интриги. Неизвестность раздражала. Все раздражало.  
Больше всего — принц.  
Щенок не знал, наверное, сам, насколько он похож на своего отца — Ламмерт мрачно отдавал себе отчет, что собственная грубость при первой встрече с ним была не в последнюю очередь средством скрыть растерянность. Он — он! — не ожидал такого сходства.  
Принц напоминал короля, каким тот был до того, как подагра источила его кости, а язва — плоть. Того Филиппа, именем которого называли детей, вина и бордели, с которым боялись пить и воевать из-за безоговорочного превосходства, который пил саму жизнь, как вино из золотого кубка, и которому никто не осмеливался сказать в лицо ни слова против. Принцу тоже не осмеливались — пока. Это был лишь вопрос времени.  
Удивление вызывал тот факт, что никто не ухитрился вшить отравленную иглу в полу его нового охотничьего костюма — впрочем, Ламмерт подозревал, что это просто никому еще не пришло в голову. Возможно, не хватало решимости проверить принца на прочность, а может, благородным господам недоставало хитроумия для подобной простой вещи, у иных придворных интеллектуальные достоинства можно было бы хранить в склянке. В очень маленькой склянке.  
Обычно только дворцовый этикет заставлял Ламмерта терпеть идиотов, теперь он был им почти благодарен. Те, в ком набиралась хоть чайная ложка мозгов, были куда опасней. В Форо можно было быть уверенным — старый хрыч стоял бы за Филиппа и его волю до последней капли крови. Как-то они даже ухитрились вдвоем сжечь конюшню, и королевское достоинство оправдывал только факт, что она была вражеской. Остальные — Камиль, Буаро, Беренгевали, все эти золоченые клоуны, казалось, только и ждали подходящего момента, пряча в кружевах и парче клинки и яд. Посудомойки, проказливо хихикая, заключали пари, кто отравится первым — королевский дегустатор, кот или вон та жирная скотина в ливрее. Обычно им хватало подзатыльника от кухарки, сейчас заткнулись от вида черного мундира. Начальник охраны шипел на Ламмерта, как гусь, но мужлана приходилось терпеть, пока он делал свою работу и не вызывал сомнений в лояльности. От него хотя бы не тянуло пивом, как от иных кретинов с алебардами.  
В теплой дружеской атмосфере дворца у Ламмерта неприятно зудело все тело под плотным сукном, дыбом вставали мелкие волоски. Он давно привык к ощущению чужого презрительного взгляда между лопаток, но сейчас оно достигало невиданных высот, как будто даже садовник скреб метлой с издевкой, голуби на балюстраде курлыкали над какой-то гнусной сплетней и глядели искоса, и даже воздух, кажется, превратился в липкое, преисполненное отвращения желе.  
Только воздух подозревать ему и не хватало. Вездесущие пажи льнули к стене залы общей гроздью, обсуждая какую-то пакость, и при его бесшумном появлении стремительно улетучились с чрезвычайно занятым видом. Одного даже пришлось ловить за шиворот, но если бы мальчишка мог еще рассказать хоть что-нибудь обнадеживающее.  
Гадюшник. Гадюшник, в который бросили за шкирку чужака. Окажись тот трепетным юношей с оленьими глазами, он бы не прожил, наверное, и недели — а может, его быстро прибрали бы к рукам и сделали марионеткой в политических играх. Но принц в первую же секунду своего появления подтвердил с лихвой все те слухи, которые расползались о нем при дворе. Ламмерт не выносил подобных ему — шумных, нисколько не беспокоящихся о комфорте и мнении окружающих. Самовлюбленных нахальных олухов, которые по каким-то причинам считали, что им все вокруг должны уже за одну радость их существования. «Какого, простите, черта, Ваше Величество», — сказал он королю, поделившемуся с ним планами о наследнике — тот хохотал так, будто и не прикован к постели — и думал до сих пор так же.  
— Какого, простите, черта, Ваше Высочество, — сказал он, когда это шумное, пахучее, невыносимо яркое пятно стремительно завершило свою первую аудиенцию, оставив его в пыльной, колыхающейся тишине наедине с головной болью.  
Хотя Величество, конечно, виноват был больше.  
Ламмерт ошибся. В сплетнях не было… сплетен. Впервые увидев Рене воочию, он смог лишь констатировать сей факт и хотел бы больше этого не видеть. Но его никто не спрашивал. «Потому что я доверяю это тебе», — с потрясающей самоуверенностью улыбнулся ему тогда король Филипп, шикарный даже при смерти паршивец Филипп, и Ламмерт не смог бы возразить ему и после его смерти.

Тронный зал определенно был лучшим местом для этой беседы — хотя бы потому, что без законного короля пустовал. В проеме гнутых золоченых ножек тонкой нитью белела паутина. Гонять горничных была не его обязанность, у Ламмерта по горло хватало своих хлопот — отловить, к примеру, принца, загнать в угол, чтоб не тявкали за барьером крутобокие, криволапые щенки, не плевали в спину взглядами благородные господа, тонко звеня хрусталем и серебром приборов. Правда, то, как Рене смотрел на трон, наводило Ламмерта на подозрения, что тот думает вовсе не о государственном долге и даже не об уборке.  
— Его Величество Филипп, — обратился Ламмерт к спине Его Высочества, — повелел вашему покорному слуге присматривать за вами и опекать вас, чтобы ко времени официальной коронации вы подошли во всем блеске и великолепии.  
— Замолкни, — отмахнулся Рене. — До коронации год. Если так пойдет и дальше, тут все зарастет пылью. Какие уж тут блеск и великолепие, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Ламмерт не удостоил его ответом, глядя на то, как Рене смахивает ладонью паутину с пыльного бархата и садится на трон, оскалившись. — Давай сэкономим время. Мое и твое, — на «вы» Рене к нему не обращался из принципа. — Ты говоришь этим олухам, что я достаточно великолепен для этого, — он крепко сжал ладони на широких подлокотниках с львиными мордами, — а сам избавляешься от обузы, — Рене произнес последнее слово нарочито нудным тоном. — Ты же мудак, а не дурак. Сам прекрасно понимаешь, общего языка мы не найдем. И большой вопрос, кто за этот год серьезнее испортит другому жизнь. Начнем с того, — Рене откинулся, прислонившись затылком к высокой резной спинке, — что я, например, могу очень легко придушить тебя своими же руками в любой прекрасный момент. Не думаю, что у тебя просто хватит сил на нечто подобное.  
— Мне не потребовалось бы пачкать руки при необходимости, — уведомил его Ламмерт, ни на йоту не изменив вежливого тона. У него не было настроения устраивать дуэли в сквернословии с розовоухими юнцами. Впрочем, Рене огрызался так, что розовоухим мог считаться лишь условно. — Странно, что вы этого не понимаете.  
Первая ласточка уже посетила Ламмерта не позднее, как вчера, с запиской — хорошо еще, приславшая ее дама не унизила себя личной беседой с господином советником, не то глубоко оскорбилась бы, пусть не сутью сказанного в ответ, а только тоном. Сентенции вида «ваше воспитание только испортит нашего прекрасного будущего короля, извольте удалиться» не могли служить примером не то что эпистолярного искусства, а даже здравого смысла, а пишущие их люди вызывали глубочайшее отвращение.  
Как и зрелище, которое Ламмерт вынужден был сейчас наблюдать, и которое вряд ли могло уже стать хуже. Яркий крикливо, до рези в глазах — и кто только подал ему идею нарядиться в это безобразие? — принц сливался с троном в одно целое, восседал с видом захватчика. Да, проще всего было бы сделать, как предлагало чертово Высочество, Ламмерт и сам подумывал о таком варианте. До того, как столкнулся с принцем лично.  
Его Величество Филипп, должно быть, получал колоссальное удовольствие от этого спектакля, если только там, где он теперь пребывал, была возможность наблюдать за этим. Ламмерт не мог разочаровать его, сдавшись так просто.  
— Его Величество Филипп, должно быть, размышлял о вашем благополучии, когда подписывал завещание. Даже если вы отчаянно не желаете уважить его последнюю волю, в чем я почему-то не сомневаюсь, вы могли бы хотя бы об этом задуматься. До коронации, как видите, вам даже врагов придется приканчивать собственноручно, раз уж вы без посторонней помощи не способны измыслить других способов решать свои проблемы. И извольте встать, ваше время сидеть на троне еще не пришло.  
— Если бы он задумывался о моем благополучии, — процедил Рене, все крепче сжимая пальцы на подлокотниках, — то начал бы делать это куда раньше, чем перед собственной смертью. И не тебе говорить мне, о чем стоит задуматься, а о чем нет. Приканчивать врагов — это ты отлично заявил, — Рене усмехнулся и вперил в него взгляд. — Значит, ты мне враг. Сам сказал. И ты считаешь, после этого я буду хоть в чем-нибудь тебе доверять? Убирайся. Я не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке. Отец ни слова не сказал о том, что я дождусь коронации, только если буду тебя слушаться. Ничто не помешает мне просто вышвырнуть тебя отсюда и дожить до конца года и без твоей бесценной поддержки.  
— Интересно, сколько врагов вы успели бы удавить собственноручно, прежде чем они радикально успокоили бы вас. Я советник, Ваше Высочество — ну, если вы вдруг забыли. Моя задача — советовать. Опекать. Нудеть и торчать за спиной, Его Величество говорил точно так же, и именно за этим он меня к вам и приписал. Завещал меня вам, — уточнил Ламмерт, улыбаясь углом рта, и почтительно склонил голову, ощущая, как врезался в горло жесткий край ворота. — И я буду это делать, хотите вы того или нет. В противном случае, боюсь, вы не доживете до коронации, могу поспорить. По истечении срока можете не трудиться меня гнать, надзирать за вами — сомнительное удовольствие. Вам что, выдержки на год не хватит, Ваше Высочество? Как вы в таком случае собираетесь чем бы то ни было править, позвольте спросить? Или считаете, что после поспешной коронации отношение к вам вдруг резко переменится? Нет. Вас по-прежнему будут считать...  
— Значит, грош цена твоей помощи, — оборвал его Рене, едва не срываясь на рык. — И грош цена отцовскому мнению. Кем меня будут считать, ну? Кем? Спорим, кем-то уж явно получше тебя. Думаешь, сможешь посоветовать мне что-то дельное, а? Думаешь, сможешь так и таскаться за мной каждый день весь год, как тюремщик? Нудеть и торчать за спиной, хочу я того или нет? Тебе это, наверное, доставляет удовольствие. А знать, что тебя завещали как вещь, тоже доставляет тебе удовольствие?  
«Сорвался. Сорвался и залаял, щенок; зря, очень зря, пока ты держал себя в руках, у тебя был хотя бы шанс», — холодно отметил Ламмерт. Брошенные в запале оскорбления редко бывали хорошим оружием, и чтобы серьезно ранить, принцу сейчас не хватало удачи — и мозгов. А кривая улыбка Ламмерта наверняка злила еще больше. Топкий стылый воздух скользнул по коже, просачиваясь за ворот, под рукава, пропитывая ткань. Это тоже было привычное ощущение — холодной ярости, Ламмерт хорошо знал его и умел оборачивать себе на пользу.  
— Инструментами надо уметь пользоваться, жаль, что вы не в курсе такой простой истины, Ваше Высочество. Хотя покойный король, кажется, забыл завещать вам еще и инструкцию, а может, вы просто от роду не способны повелевать людьми. Хотя это обидно, конечно. Что за дела, если племенной жеребец ни на что не годится. Как вы находите, Ваше Высочество?  
Рене зажмурился и весело захохотал, но его пальцы сжались на подлокотниках грубой лаской, так что побелели костяшки — разъярился, обиделся, глупец:  
— Ничего, вам всем попался жеребец с норовом. Смотрите, не сверните шеи, пытаясь за ним угнаться. Эй, тебе будет удобно бегать за мной в своем панцире, пытаясь уследить? За жеребцом, знаешь ли, нужен уход. Жеребцы — они же... — Рене снова захохотал и резко подался вперед, просияв, словно ему только что пришла в голову блестящая идея. — Племенной жеребец, если ты не в курсе, обладает ох каким горячим характером. Что, будешь лично подыскивать мне каждую кобылу? И стоять за спиной, цедя комментарии, что я не так ей присунул? Не тяжело будет надзирать за мной, а? А если мне подрочить приспичит? Тоже будешь стоять за спиной и поправлять, когда я что-нибудь сотворю несообразно этикету? День и ночь? А выдержишь? А если мне сейчас нужно подрочить?  
Он широко ухмыльнулся и демонстративно сжал ладонь у себя в паху. Он, видимо, ждал, что советник смерит его презрительным взглядом и выйдет, но Ламмерт так и остался стоять. Щеки тронуло жаром, и он было понадеялся, что в полумраке зала это будет незаметно. Но Рене разглядел, и на его лице отразился совершенный восторг и настоящее, ненаигранное возбуждение. Мальчишка выглядел победителем.  
— Ну, надо же. Я недооценил вашу изобретательность, Ваше Высочество: не думал, что вы выполняете угрозы буквально, и что у вас получится. На что-то, значит, все-таки да сгодитесь, — медленно выговорил Ламмерт.  
Он говорил, почти не размыкая губ. Разнузданность этого щенка раздражала донельзя. Покойник Филипп тоже всегда велся на провокации. И всегда так, как этого никто не ждал. Чувство дежавю было густым, удушливым, на троне как будто восседал король, восставший из гроба, моложе лет на тридцать, такой же яркий, яростный, живой. Хотя Ламмерт не видел лично двадцатилетнего монарха, он не сомневался, что тот был именно таким — разве что, может быть, не настолько озлобленным. И если бы Ламмерт сейчас развернулся к парадным дверям и покинул зал и свой пост — живое пугало, насчет своей репутации во дворце он не питал иллюзий — и кто-нибудь, кто угодно, успел бы хоть краем глаза ухватить эту любопытную картину…  
Чертов принц. Если бы Ламмерт умыл руки и вопреки воле старого монарха отстранился от этого фарса, чертов принц был бы ему ходячим укором с того света — не год, конечно, намного меньше, никто не дал бы им обоим дотянуть до коронации. Ламмерт прекрасно осознавал, что решение Филиппа играло в обе стороны: пока он был обеспечен «работой» и выполнял королевскую волю, существовала хоть какая-то гарантия, что от него не избавится один из тех, кого прежде сдерживало лишь расположение короля к Ламмерту. Они с принцем зависели друг от друга в равной степени.  
Значит, придется играть на два фронта, грызться и с двором, и принцем. Его покойное Величество подложил ему свинью… ну ладно, коня — но Ламмерт вытерпит что угодно. Даже зрелище пылкого щенка, ласкающего себя назло, напоказ на отцовском троне.  
А тот испытывал видимое удовольствие от происходящего, быстро двигая ладонью в штанах. Рене запрокидывал голову, глухо ударяясь затылком о край высокой спинки, посверкивая глазами и ухмыляясь во весь рот.  
То, что он кончил, Ламмерт понял только по закушенной губе и вспыхнувшему на мгновение яркому румянцу на щеках. Рене легко соскочил с трона, вытер ладонь прямо об обивку и прошел мимо советника к выходу, задев его плечом.  
После него в тронном зале осталась только темнота и резковатый запах. Ламмерт хотел было бросить вслед принцу что-нибудь едкое, но запах забивался в ноздри и не давал дышать. Поэтому Ламмерт вышел следом, так и не открыв рот.

***

Опьянение накатывало горячими удушливыми волнами, тягучей густой массой застывало на пике, обволакивая затылок дегтем — и обрушивалось вниз, обдавая все тело жаркими брызгами. Видимо, это от них пол казался таким скользким, а воздух — пропахшим чем-то соленым и резким.  
Но это была совсем другая соль.  
Неделю назад Рене в каком-то отчаянном, жалком и детском жесте отправил домой гонца, чтобы тот привез во дворец Сойку. Ее доставили еще утром, но весь день у Рене был долгий и крайне неприятный разговор с казначейством, который сопровождался молчаливыми взглядами в спину, стекавшими вдоль позвоночника колючим холодком, и редкими сухими репликами советника, которые были обращены не к нему, а словно в пространств. Они застывали в воздухе между ними двумя и рассыпались, ломким пеплом оседая под ногами.  
Рене это не нравилось, и он прекрасно понимал, что вечер в тронном зале многое изменил. Тогда обида на отца заполнила его в одночасье целиком, затопила с головой, как полый сосуд. Рене понимал, что обида эта совершенно мальчишеская и не достойная будущего правителя, но обижался на отца до стиснутых кулаков. За то, что тот велел заботиться о нем человеку, которому не было до Рене никакого дела. Нашел не друга, не наставника. Дрессировщика. Который ходил за ним по пятам, как привязанный, с таким лицом, словно ему приходится подбирать за неразумной животиной дерьмо.  
«Он же терпеть меня не может, — думал Рене, вглядываясь всякий раз в бледное лицо, словно висящее в воздухе, такой резкой казалась обычно линия высокого ворота. — Его воротит от меня, как и всех остальных — разве что даже больше. К чему тогда вся его «забота»?»  
Меньше всего на свете Рене хотелось, чтоб его терпели — нисколько не скрывая этого. Это было унизительно. Что он, урод какой, что ли, чудовище? В тот вечер внутри у него рвалось что-то яростное, горькое, пеной оседало на губах. Как смел этот человек говорить с ним о том, что его отец забыл сделать? О, он запамятовал о многих вещах — и инструкция к этой «вещи» была последней из них. Отец задолжал ему много чего, и трон — этот пыльный, заросший паутиной трон — показался тогда Рене злой насмешкой. Он обернул чужую лекцию фарсом, только радовался своей первой, хоть и совершенно идиотской, но все же победе после этого недолго.  
С того вечера Ламмерт вовсе перестал общаться с ним, при необходимости ограничиваясь формулировками вроде «следовало бы», «было бы подобающе» и так далее. В глаза он при этом ему не смотрел, и во всей его вытянутой фигуре чувствовалось легкое напряжение, словно тот боялся ненароком коснуться Рене и испачкаться. Отвращение, вот как это называлось.  
Поначалу Рене доставляло удовольствие как можно чаще попадаться тому на глаза. Поравнявшись с советником, он подмигивал и хохотал как можно громче. Встретившись взглядом на пиру, крепче прижимал к себе первую попавшуюся под руку девицу. Со временем взглядов в глаза не стало, осталось только брезгливое вынужденное внимание, которое Рене ощущал всей кожей.  
Это оказалось еще неприятней, чем словесные пикировки, и, по мнению Рене, было чрезмерной и непонятной реакцией на его грубоватую выходку. Рене попытался даже выяснить, не принимал ли Ламмерт какого-либо обета безбрачия или прочей чепухи, но никто из придворных не смог ничего ему толком объяснить. Кто-то утверждал, что так и было, и советник мечтает о духовном сане. Кто-то говорил, что он попросту считает всех людей отвратительными глупцами настолько, что ему противно их касаться, кто-то и вовсе утверждал, что он скотоложец. Это все были, конечно, глупости.  
Что на самом деле задевало Рене — то, что он опять оказался в дураках. Он упустил нечто важное. Открытый конфликт. Каким бы тошнотворным ни был господин надзиратель, он один не стеснялся высказывать Рене в лицо все, что думает о нем. Теперь же от отстраненного равнодушия было тошно.  
И от алкоголя тоже.  
Сойка ждала его под дверью покоев — мирно лежащая в луже собственной крови. Рене подхватил ее на руки, прижал к себе и так и просидел на кровати, запершись в комнате, до самой темноты. Рене чувствовал, что за эти пару месяцев усталость и злость разъели его изнутри, как черви. Если ему предстоит так жить еще год, и два, и двадцать, не проще ли и в самом деле сдаться сразу? Ламмерт прав?  
Нет. К черту.  
Из покоев он вышел со страшным лицом, даже не смыв крови с рук. Гонца, доставившего собаку, допрашивали при нем несколько часов, и от его криков раскалывалась голова. Они словно приставали к коже, и выйдя из крохотной комнаты, где оставили валяться потерявшего сознание, так и не признавшегося ни в чем мальчишку, Рене первым делом умылся ледяной водой и сменил одежду. Вторым — напился.  
Когда закончилось вино, он предпринял было попытку выбраться на кухню, но закружилась голова — Рене привалился прямо к каменной стене, усевшись на пол посреди темного коридора.  
Чужие шаги, тихие и четкие, в удушающей вате ночи звучали оглушительно, неумолимо приближались, и, наконец, из-за угла показался советник. Он двигался настолько стремительно, что его черный мундир размазало в тусклом свете факелов неровным треугольником. Увидев Рене, он замер на мгновение, а потом, точно прицеливаясь, осторожно приблизился. Глядел он куда-то в угол, слегка отворачивая голову, как будто ему не то что смотреть на Рене — даже дышать с ним одним воздухом было противно. В полумраке его лицо над черной линией ворота было похоже на огонек свечки, а губы кривились так сильно, что было заметно даже пьяному Рене.  
— Находить самому себе развлечения — похвальное свойство, — бросил Ламмерт с таким видом, точно его самого тошнило. — Но лучше бы они соответствовали монаршему достоинству. А пытки лучше оставить палачам, они, в конце концов, в этом профессионалы. Или это была попытка кого-нибудь запугать? Идиотская, должен заметить, идея, не сработала даже на слугах — особенно в сочетании с пьянством. Вот уж блестящий выход из любого положения.  
Рене сглотнул вязкую слюну и продолжил молча смотреть на него.  
— Вам нечего сказать в ответ? Прекрасно. Позвольте узнать, чем вам так насолил обычный гонец? Привез недостаточно пеструю ткань для нового камзола? Не смог достать вам новую лошадь для охоты? Или собаку?  
Рене помнил только, как его подбросило на ноги, словно камни сами толкнули в спину. Он зажмурился, преодолевая головокружение, а когда открыл глаза, то увидел прямо перед собой бледное до пепельного цвета лицо советника и собственные пальцы, вцепившиеся тому в ворот.  
— Я же говорил, что могу придушить тебя голыми руками. Ты забыл? Я могу тебе напомнить, — пальцы скользнули, словно по своей воле, по шершавой плотной ткани и цепко обхватили чужое горло.  
В бесцветных глазах советника сжались в точку зрачки, и почти что сразу он опустил веки, прикрыв глаза резко, как шторой, словно боялся того, что можно было прочесть на черном дне.  
— Пустите, — выговорил Ламмерт бесцветным, мертвым тоном, сжал сухие пальцы на запястьях Рене, деревянно напрягся и заскреб сапогами по полу. Кажется, он пытался сказать что-то еще, но губы кривились беззвучно — можно было разобрать только «король».  
— С чего бы это? — выдохнул Рене, чувствуя омерзительное удовольствие — держать в ладонях чью-то жизнь. Не его судьбу кто-то держал, нет — он сам мог сейчас все.  
Глаза под веками закатились, между неплотно сдвинутых ресниц блеснуло белым. Тело советника в его руках редко вздрагивало. С серых губ все-таки сорвалось, едва слышно:  
— Пожалуйста. Мой король, — потом подогнулись ноги, ослабли судорожно сжатые пальцы, и Ламмерт марионеткой рухнул на пол.  
Рене вздрогнул, протрезвев мгновенно, как от пощечины, тошнота подступила к горлу — тошнота и отвращение к самому себе. Он разжал пальцы, толкнув Ламмерта вперед, тот вжался спиной в стену, впился в нее кончиками пальцев, прикрыв глаза и тяжело, с присвистом дыша.  
Рене дернул углом рта и быстро зашагал прочь, надеясь, что его не вывернет по дороге. 

***

— Пожалуйста, мой король, — горячечно шептал Ламмерт, подаваясь навстречу. Челка лезла в глаза. Теплые широкие пальцы оглаживали грудь, шею, потом Филипп вдруг широко улыбнулся и до хруста сжал его горло. Ламмерт безвольно дернулся, не в силах сбежать, распахнул глаза — поодаль в кресле восседал принц Рене и, облизывая яркие губы, лениво дрочил. Движения его руки становились все более резкими, размашистыми, румянец разгорался на щеках по мере того, как Филипп сжимал пальцы.  
Воздуха не хватало, закрывались глаза, плясало под веками красное и золотое — королевская мантия, новый камзол, кубок с рубинами, кровь на парче, — Ламмерт вздрогнул всем телом и, наконец, проснулся, мокрый от мучительной испарины. Ночная рубаха сбилась, высокий ворот собрался складками, сдавил горло. В кувшине плескалось на самом дне, едва хватило глотнуть. Он сплюнул попавший на зубы мелкий листок и отер лоб ладонью. Надо будет заварить больше. И крепче.  
Кошмар пришел под утро — после той, с позволения сказать, беседы с принцем Ламмерт не в состоянии был заснуть, до изнеможения сидел над бумагами, хотя строчки перед глазами плясали, и так и сломался, задремал, уронив голову на стол.  
Покойный король ласково улыбнулся ему во сне и обхватил ладонями шею.  
Нет, он и раньше снился Ламмерту, но сны эти никогда не были кошмарами. А теперь они черной вязью переплелись с теми, старыми, темными, которые, как он думал, остались так глубоко внутри, что уже и под пыткой не вытащишь. Глупая, страшная выходка принца разбудила их, подняла из небытия, они вернулись во всей красе и даже хуже. Ламмерт проклинал принца.  
Рене приснился следующим — он лежал на ковре в луже собственной крови, жалобно свернувшись калачиком и вытянув руки в белых рукавах, неплотно сжатые в кулаки, похожие на тонкие белые собачьи лапы.  
Той же ночью принц удавил его опять. Ощущение чужих раскаленных ладоней во сне было настолько четким, что горели уши, а щеки снова занимались жаром. Таким реальным, что Ламмерта трясло, а после этого неизбежно окатывало холодным липким ужасом. Принц дрочил на него, бьющегося в руках короля, они душили его в четыре руки, дрочили на брудершафт. По золоту камзолов расползались синие трупные пятна. С трона торжествующе улыбался принц с широким черным кровоподтеком на шее. Жаркое пузырилось гноем, в вине таял лед. Король Филипп, лежа в промокшей от крови постели, с удивлением запихивал обратно в себя выпавшие кишки. Горло принца пересекал надрез, и ругань вырывалась прямо из отверстия в гортани. Сам Ламмерт не тонул в луже крови только потому, что у кошмаров на его собственную смерть была всего одна точка зрения.  
Зверобой не помог. Мелисса, мята, лаванда — тоже. Пришлось вспоминать собственные рецепты. Пользуясь своим, с позволения сказать, авторитетом и памятью о прежней должности главного лекаря, он надавил на придворного эскулапа и выпросил маковую настойку, чем заработал долгий подозрительный взгляд в спину. Ну да, если бы принц вдруг изволил не проснуться поутру, Ламмерта обвинили бы первым — но подливать кому бы то ни было отраву он не собирался.  
Правда, даже это пойло не спасло его сон.  
Ни одна сволочь не донесла вовремя про убитую собаку, жалкое тельце он увидел только утром, проинспектировав помойку, остальное пришлось собирать в разговорах. Может быть, удалось избежать хотя бы фатальной ссоры, но теперь поздно было об этом думать. Думать приходилось о другом  
Ламмерт не знал, было ли это предупреждение лично принцу или ему. В том костюме не было иглы — значит, должна быть в следующем. Должен быть яд в бокале. Кинжал за поясом. Подрезанная подпруга. Что угодно. Днем от Ламмерта воротили нос благородные господа, шипел казначей, щемились кухарки, плевалась охрана, и даже облаивали дворцовые псы. Ночью у изголовья незримо стоял принц Рене и с поистине трогательным терпением выжидал, пока Ламмерт снова провалится в беспокойный сон, чтобы, ласково погладив по щеке, сомкнуть на шее жесткие пальцы.  
От настоящего Рене такого ждать не приходилось. Он перестал изводить советника — по крайней мере, в открытую. Пить, орать и буянить тоже перестал. Заметили все — даже надушенная старуха ла Гюль удивилась рассеяно, неужто принц изволил наконец взяться за ум, когда Рене сам поинтересовался, отчего так скучают при дворе южные послы и предложил вернуться к переговорам. Предложил, не потребовал, топая ногой. Он был так задумчив и мрачен, что Ламмерта это почему-то пугало. Принц был, должен был быть сочным как яблоко, как роспись кисти жизнерадостного гения. Пускай бы он при этом даже орал и что угодно делал назло. От серьезного унылого Рене как будто вывернулось наизнанку само мироздание, все золото и багрец перелив в ночные кошмары, оставив для дня только мутный осадок. Ламмерт должен был исправить это. Не мог.  
Принц его, очевидно, ненавидел. Должен был ненавидеть. Если бы Ламмерту подкинули на порог труп любимой собаки, он бы, наверное, тоже озверел. Плевать, что ему некого было бы подкидывать в устрашение, кроме самого Рене. Из плохой, чудовищно искаженной карикатуры на Филиппа, каким показался принц на троне, Рене превратился в себя самого — такого, о каком Ламмерт не знал ровным счетом ничего. И пытаться узнать сейчас, пока принц в таком состоянии, было немыслимо. Ламмерту оставалось только быть тенью, подмечать, запоминать, чтобы в будущем — он надеялся — суметь найти с Рене общий язык. Иначе им обоим пришел бы конец.  
Это было сложно. Если раньше бело-ало-золотое пятно можно было терпеть хотя бы на границе поля зрения, размыто, чтоб не жгло глаза, то теперь хватало одного его присутствия. Все казалось слишком ярким, вне зависимости от того, как чертов принц одет. Залы становились душными.  
Ламмерт чувствовал себя больным.  
Дурное предчувствие сгущалось, свертывалось липкой бурой пленкой, присыхало к рукам, как кровь, и коркой покрывало плотные черные манжеты. Снедаемый лихорадкой, Ламмерт боялся пропустить что-то важное в гуле застольных речей, в музыке, как всегда слишком громкой, в звоне хрусталя — на вино он старался не смотреть вообще. Алое. Сверкающее. Драгоценности дам. Золото и кружево. Акцент южан, до зубной боли знакомый, горохом перекатывался по ушной раковине.  
Южане легко сменили настороженность на радушие — пожалуй, даже слишком быстро. Ламмерт одергивал себя, убеждая, что даже мрачным и сосредоточенным принц способен завоевать интерес. Постепенно и Рене заразился их весельем и на сегодняшнем пиру по случаю отъезда делегации сиял чуть кривоватой, но искренней улыбкой. Когда Ламмерт подошел было к нему с вопросом, она мгновенно сошла с лица принца, а угол его широкого рта дернулся. Ламмерт молча поклонился и отправился к себе.  
Когда он привычно заглянул в кувшин, травяной отвар подернулся радужной пленкой, чуть потрескавшейся от движения. Крепче. Больше. Чтобы уснуть и не видеть снов.

…Сапоги принца сползали со щиколоток, стукались друг о друга. Собака висела рядом, легонько покачивая лапами на ветру, как будто прыгала и радовалась, на вываленном языке гроздью копошились мухи. Третья петля пока еще пустовала, но король Филипп был где-то рядом, Ламмерт знал.  
Он проснулся, подавившись криком.  
Зубы стучали по краю кувшина, но оттуда не вылилось ни капли, только выпала, отклеившись с днища, мягкая холодная лепешка вываренных трав. Ламмерт с досадой стукнул им по столу, быстро оделся, привычно вкручивая в петли мелкие пуговицы. Если не было ошибки в составе, следовало увеличить дозу.  
Пламя тихонько потрескивало, облизывая черный бок котелка. В него, должно быть, было бы сейчас очень уютно смотреть. Ламмерт сидел спиной к очагу в углу лекарской, дожидаясь, пока заклокочет вскипающая вода — он не мог отвести взгляда от темноты, хорошо представляя, кто может оттуда выйти.  
Никак не он.  
— Ваше Высочество, — выговорил Ламмерт враз онемевшими губами, вскакивая. В темноте у принца глаза были совсем бешеные, лицо призрачно белело — белей правой половины рубашки. По левой расползалось черное, влажно поблескивающее пятно. Застольный шум, мягкий рокот чужой речи, звенящий от ярости шепот — все нахлынуло оглушительно на мгновение и пропало, растворилось в мерзлой тишине, когда принц шагнул навстречу.  
— Сука, — выговорил он медленно и словно удивленно. Подержался за косяк, сделал еще шаг вперед, покачнулся. — Хотела... в сердце. Я... дернулся... Скинул... Она виском... О край. Чего... то. Лежит там. На... полу. Черт ее знает, где она прятала нож. Маленький, — он прикрыл глаза и шумно сглотнул, — такой. Узкий. Золоченый. Голова кружится. Сука. Неглубоко же. А кровь все не останавливается. Лекари... где? Почему ты тут? — он снова шагнул вперед и вдруг начал заваливаться, распахнув глаза и скривив рот как-то по-детски обиженно.  
Ламмерт подставил руку, попытался его придержать.  
— Мальчишка, — прошептал он, зашипел змеей, — мальчишка, как же можно быть таким тупицей. Кто?  
— Тан... цовщица, — Рене дернулся, не даваясь в руки. — Южане... привезли... Пошла... со мной... в спаль... — он прикрыл глаза и все-таки завалился на Ламмерта. От рубашки пахло густо и гнилостно.  
Ламмерт сунул пальцы в прореху в липкой ткани. Удерживать одной рукой сил не хватало, и он осторожно сгрузил принца на табурет, только тогда рванув рубашку и оголяя бледное плечо с узким черным разрезом под ключицей.  
— Дурак, — бросил он сквозь зубы, отер кровь краем тонкого батистового рукава. — Чем вы думали, безрассудный вы дурак; молчите теперь.  
Здесь ничего не изменилось с тех пор, когда он покинул свою старую должность. Ламмерт мог, не отрывая взгляда от принца и не делая лишних движений, снять с полок бинты и спирт, смахнуть в карман пузырек териака.  
Принц открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но скривился и начал плавно клониться набок, сползая с табурета.  
Удержав его за здоровое плечо, Ламмерт успел каблуком ткнуть в тлеющий еще очаг, искры брызнули и погасли. Руки помнили все, моментально свернули из разодранной рубашки пухлый тампон, Ламмерт зажал рану, царапнув в темноте кончиками пальцев горячую кожу, перехватил Рене за талию. Идти было не так далеко, но принц был не в состоянии быстро перебирать ногами.  
— Кретин, — тихо выговорил Ламмерт, как только за ними закрылась дверь его покоев. — Вы же сами знали, что нельзя терять бдительность в этом гадюшнике. Так почему?  
Наравне с ужасом он чувствовал странное облегчение — вместе с ругательствами вырывалось из глотки то черное, вязкое, что все эти дни затопляло тоской нутро и сны. В голове мерно тикало часовым механизмом, стучало костяшками счетов: кровать. Антидот. Тело. Слухи. Первую позицию из списка он вычеркнул почти сразу, не глядя усадив Рене на смятую постель и прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Запах разогретого, смешанного с кровью яда был смутно знаком — но это потом, потом из памяти выплывет черная южная белладонна, сейчас Ламмерт вытряс из пузырька пару липких от меда катышков, сунул в кривящийся рот:  
— Глотай, — зажал ладонью губы, поправился: — Глотайте.  
Не отпуская принца, он отер кровоточащий порез, зажал его свежим мокрым тампоном и навалился всем телом, прижимая к постели. Жечь противоядие должно было немилосердно, Рене бы отшвырнул его, не будь он отравлен и невменяем.  
Щелчок.  
Отсчитав про себя секунды, Ламмерт ослабил хватку и вылетел за дверь, надеясь, что мальчишка не сможет вскочить и умчаться мстить прямо сейчас. Только этого не хватало.  
Удобно, чертовски удобно, когда тебя давно и прочно считают редким подонком. Страшное лицо? Да кому бы пришло в голову удивляться. А на черном не видно крови.  
— Принц утомился постельными утехами, — процедил Ламмерт сквозь зубы, пока стражники догадливо заворачивали тело девки в покрывало. — Если об этом происшествии кто-нибудь прознает, подумайте, сколь много девиц решатся отправиться с ним в спальню? И еще подумайте о том, как рьяно наш принц давеча пытал провинившегося гонца. Все ясно, или вы хотите оказаться на его месте?  
Щелк. Щелк.  
Лекарская. Щелк.  
Шестеренки в часовом механизме замедляли движение, осталась одна задача — быстро, очень быстро назад. Из раны ползла по каплям мерзейшая жижа, это было правильно и хорошо, хоть и приходилось постоянно промокать порез. Щупая лоб, запястья, растирая в ладонях побелевшие ледяные пальцы, Ламмерт повторял зло, почти не шевеля губами:  
— Дурак… Дур-р-рак, сколько преподали вам уже уроков, наглядней некуда. Всегда нужно быть начеку, так какого же черта?  
— Тебе какое дело, — прохрипел Рене, не открывая глаз, пытаясь скинуть влажный компресс. — Сдохну, первый же обрадуешься... с-сука, как же жжет... воды дай...  
— Молчать. Ваше, — выговорил Ламмерт сухо и зло, — Высочество.  
Тяжелый выпуклый бок кувшина был приятно горячим, но не настолько, чтобы обжечься. Взявшись за изогнутую ручку, Ламмерт перехватил чужую непослушную руку, прижал несносного глупца, чтоб не дергался, поднес к побелевшим губам вытянутый носик. Рене закашлялся и вздрогнул, отвар потек по его груди, пропитывая постель и рукав мундира. Мягко осел, дыша хрипло и тяжело — Ламмерт осторожно убрал из уголка его рта прилипший белесый лепесток.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Рене. — Спасибо. Уже не жжет. Холодно. Но это... ничего. Прости. За тогда... За горло... Сойка... Она была... ласковая...  
— Мальчишка... дурак, — огрызнулся Ламмерт тихо и почти беззлобно. — Вчера одна идиотка с невинными глазами уже резала цикуту в салат, хорошо, выгнали вовремя. Малейший повод упечь вас в постель и завопить «Ах-ох, принц болен!» — и дворец наводнится надутыми уродами, которые хоть на каплю состоят или почитают себя состоящими в родстве с Филиппом. Пусть передерутся где угодно, только не здесь. Зачем же вы сыграли им на руку, подставились сами, кретин?.. Почему с вами нельзя по-человечески? Как очнетесь, как пристанут — попробуйте только не очнуться к утру! — валите все на меня, мол, вытащил с утра из постели. Наорите, развейтесь, пусть думают, что вы здоровы как бык. Вам же, кажется, нравилось устраивать скандалы. Вы слушаете?  
Не слушал, конечно. Спал, сведя брови, хмурясь совершенно по-детски, закусив губу. Хорошо, что спал, отвар получился действенным. Ламмерт отхлебнул взболтанной травяной гущи почти со дна, скривился от вяжущей горечи. Протянул пальцы, поправил встрепанную челку, прилипшую ко взмокшему лбу. Мальчишка. Ребенок. Несдержанный, капризный, обиженный, одинокий. Терпеть невозможно. Бросить тем более.  
Только сейчас напряжение отпустило его, позволило прерывисто вдохнуть пропахший кровью и травами воздух. Ламмерт сидел неподвижно, наблюдая, как занимающийся рассвет трогает смятые простыни и бледное лицо. Сморгнул.  
Когда он открыл глаза, принца рядом не было. И во дворце — тоже.

***

Рене поковырял землю носком сапога и сплюнул. Жара стояла такая, что на мгновение ему показалось — плевок испарится, так и не коснувшись желтоватой дорожной пыли.  
Вытоптанная сотнями копыт поверхность была глинистой и растрескавшейся, клочки сероватой зелени издалека напоминали не траву и кустарники, а паклю для факелов.  
Рене прищурился, глядя в острую линию горизонта — об нее, наверное, можно порезаться, если долго вглядываться — развернулся и отправился обратно к своему шатру.  
Седой Хелье с белоснежной щетиной на загоревшем почти дочерна лице сухо кивнул и вернулся к картам.  
— По донесениям разведки, часть их людей спустились с перевала. Так что было совершенно правильным решением ждать их здесь, а не с моря.  
Рене коротко кивнул в ответ.  
Южная граница проходила частично по водной линии, частично — вдоль гор. Морской путь был ближе и проще, но в сложившейся ситуации рассчитывать на такую поблажку с чужой стороны не приходилось.  
— Ничего, мы их перехватим. Никуда не денутся, — Хелье сделал на карте новую пометку и отправился проводить ежевечерний смотр войск.  
Они все до сих пор говорили «их» — не «врагов» и не «предателей». Война висела в воздухе густой, тяжелой, звенящей от зноя тучей.  
Проснувшись наутро после позорного ранения, Рене почувствовал себя чудовищно слабым и чудовищно злым. А еще — наконец повзрослевшим.  
Это была настоящая проблема, не чета дворцовым сплетням и интригам. Его хотели прирезать в собственной постели, рассчитывая сделать это легко и быстро. На него объявили охоту, загнали в угол, как зверя, обманом заставили ослабить внимание — а, да кому он врет! Все это время он никогда не воспринимал исходящую от соседей угрозу всерьез.  
Решение сразу же покинуть дворец он принял без лишних раздумий — во-первых, это был отличный способ обезопасить себя, во-вторых, он рассчитывал нагнать покинувших дворец вечером послов.  
Разумеется, не успел — на следующий день вместе с небольшим отрядом он прискакал в порт, когда их корабль уже отплыл. В порту его встретил Хелье, командовавший объединенными войсками на границе. Когда-то отец дал ему этот пост скорее в качестве ссылки, а не поощрения — они не поделили какую-то женщину, кажется, и король решил отослать более успешного соперника куда подальше.  
Хелье молча и внимательно выслушал принца. Потом коротко и сухо сообщил, что, по донесениям разведки, в районе горной гряды на границе в последнее время то и дело замечали отряды соседней державы. Те вроде как укрепляли одну из старых крепостей и сделали в горах небольшую каменоломню, но Хелье — да и не только ему — казалось чрезмерным число «рабочих».  
Рене отправился вместе с ним. Возвращаться во дворец у него не было никакого желания — там ждали шепотки, липкие взгляды, личина наглеца и сволочи, которую надо было надевать, как маску. Ждала кровь — своя и чужая.  
Он предпочел бы напоить ею сухую землю под ногами.  
Здесь, на просторе, не запертый в тесную каменную конуру дворца, он чувствовал себя удивительно легко. В столицу уже был отправлен гонец с требованием прислать войска для подкрепления. Рене долго думал, кому адресовать его, и уже почти написал на депеше имя Форо, но в последний момент нахмурился — и быстро вывел на бумаге «Ламмерту».  
Он и сам не знал, отчего это сделал.  
Он мало что запомнил из того злосчастного вечера — но полные тревоги чужие глаза видел перед собой отчетливо и ясно. Через сухие резкие фразы советника проскальзывало беспокойство, а в ругательствах было больше боли, чем гнева.  
Когда последующая яростная скачка закончилась ничем, у Рене появилось время для того, чтобы все как следует обдумать. Почему его отец выбрал на роль советника такого странного, совершенно неподходящего, но — как сам Рене отлично понимал теперь — все же искренне беспокоящегося за него человека?  
Рене укорял себя за глупость. Надо было задуматься еще тогда, когда он задавал придворным свои нелепые вопросы о Ламмерте. О том отзывались осторожно и холодно, но ни от одного человека Рене не услышал о нем ничего однозначно хорошего.  
Рене был все еще обижен на отца, но не мог не признать: тот все же был по-своему умен, раз при всех бесшабашности и разгильдяйстве сумел столько лет править страной. Почему он выбрал Ламмерта? Зачем? Почему доверял ему?  
Рене стыдился того, как повел себя после смерти Сойки. В коротком отрывистом «Мой король» Ламмерта было куда больше, чем Рене был в состоянии тогда понять. Он был пьян, но все же нутром почуял, как слишком резко изменилась интонация чужого голоса. Рене что-то упускал.  
Сейчас, в размеренном распорядке построений и тренировок, Рене все чаще возвращался мыслями ко всем этим вопросам. Он думал о том, что, вернувшись во дворец — а рано или поздно ему все же придется это сделать, — может и не получить никаких ответов, а лишь одно уже ставшее привычным язвительное «Какого, простите, черта, Ваше Высочество?»  
Чего он точно не ожидал, так это услышать эти слова вживую задолго до возвращения в столицу.  
— Вы сошли с ума? — Ламмерт в своем наглухо застегнутом мундире почти до пят смотрелся тут, посреди жаркой степи, пыльным тюком. Советник хмуро окинул взглядом Рене, стоящего на пороге шатра, и повторил свой вопрос: — Какого черта? Вы сбегаете, как мальчишка, и присылаете мне эту вашу записку, — он протянул Рене листок, брезгливо держа его двумя пальцами.  
Рене машинально принял его.  
— Куда вы ломанулись очертя голову, безмозглый вы кретин? Вы же на ровном месте в безопасном — относительно, разумеется — дворце умудрились едва не умереть. А здесь, с вражескими войсками под боком, на что вы рассчитывали? И как ваша рана? Покажите, — раздраженно и сухо велел Ламмерт, кося на хмуро глядящих стражников. — Да не здесь же, дурак вы эдакий, — поморщился он, когда Рене потянул с плеча рубашку.  
Ламмерт бесцеремонно втолкнул его в шатер и принялся болезненно надавливать на тонкую линию еще воспаленного шрама под ключицей.  
— Кто вас здесь, позвольте узнать, лечил?  
Рене почувствовал, как против воли начинает снова злиться. Здесь к нему относились со спокойным уважением, Хелье принял его, как истинного правителя, и разговаривал с ним хоть мало, но доброжелательно и с явным доверием. А этот мудак снова ведет себя с ним, как с младенцем. При чем тут лечение? Грядет война, а его заботят какие-то дурацкие пустяки! Рене хмуро смотрел на склонившегося над ним советника, который, отогнув слегка полог, рассматривал на свету затянувшуюся уже рану. Рене вдруг понял, что с момента появления Ламмерт смотрел только на его шрам — но ни разу в его глаза. Он же извинился перед ним тогда за свою пьяную выходку! Что ему, умолять, что ли?  
— Смотри своему королю в лицо. Это приказ. Или тебе есть, что скрывать?  
— Это вы им король, — ответил Ламмерт очень тихо, чтобы их не услышали снаружи. — Мне вы — безрассудный дурак, который, очевидно, поставил себе целью как можно скорей и зрелищней свернуть себе шею. Я повторяю вопрос, кто обрабатывал вам рану?  
— Я сам, — Рене шагнул вперед, заставляя советника слегка отступить и поднять все же на него взгляд. — И я твой король. Ты сам это сказал. Я приказал выслать для подкрепления войска — почему ты не выполнил мой приказ? Или ты сам заменишь мне тут целое войско? — Рене злился. Снова ждать? Он что, ребенок, чтобы отказать ему в игрушке? Это же война! — Занимайся поставками вооружения, и чтоб я тебя не видел здесь! Возвращайся во дворец. Я отлично справлюсь и без тебя.  
Ламмерт смерил его презрительным взглядом и молча вышел из палатки. Когда Рене услышал, как тот сухим скучным тоном отдает приказ разбить для него такую же поблизости от шатра принца, то заскрипел зубами. Невыносимый человек, ей-богу, надо его сослать во дворец в кандалах, иначе снова возникнет соблазн придушить. 

***

Хелье сразу его узнал. Долго присматривался, щурясь из-под белоснежных бровей, потом спросил:  
— Ты, что ли, змееныш?  
Висок защекотала капля холодного пота. Подошвы примерзли к ковру.  
— Вырос, — бросил генерал задумчиво. Покачал головой. — Так вот чем ты, оказывается, занялся вместо медицины…  
— Воля, — разлепил Ламмерт тронутые инеем губы, — короля Филиппа. Я не обязан постоянно носить с собой его завещание, но…  
Хелье только отмахнулся от него.  
— Иди куда хочешь. Если принц тебя не пошлет, конечно.  
Разумеется, послал. С норовом вскидывал голову, звонко ругался, но избавляться от советника не собирался. Дивная прозорливость и дурь привела мальчишку именно сюда, в гарнизон флегматичного Хелье, лояльного Филиппу несмотря на двенадцатилетней давности ссылку. Если бы не записка, Ламмерту, верно, пришлось бы поседеть, разыскивая его.  
Только вытянувшись на жесткой постели и смежив веки, он позволил себе озаботиться вопросом, где и как будет варить здесь ночами мелиссу и мак. И провалился в сон — черный, глухой.  
Степное солнце давило на плечи, горячими свинцовыми бляхами висело на мундире, так что тяжело было держать голову прямо. От мелкой пыли сохли глаза. Принц прыгал по плацу, сверкая голой спиной, уже тронутой медным загаром, и демонстративно не смотрел в его сторону. Пусть дуется — солдатам в открытую улыбался, и на том спасибо. Пока за него можно было беспокоиться чуть меньше. За государство — нет.  
Хелье оторвался от созерцания принца и, кивнув часовым, отпустил полог. В шатре воцарился дрожащий от жары полумрак.  
— Советы, значит, советуешь, — проговорил он обманчиво добродушно, потер старый шрам на широком плече. — А я думал, тебя убили. Неплохим же был лекарем…  
— Отложите ностальгию о былых драках, генерал, — бросил Ламмерт. Слова тугим яблоком выкатились через кольцо душащего воротника. — Сейчас другое время, и у нас другой вопрос на повестке дня. Лучших обстоятельств для объявления войны, конечно же, было не найти. Мы уже посылали кого-нибудь для переговоров?  
— Нет. И они еще нет. Принц Рене, очевидно, против. Может, вы убедите его развлечься дипломатией, господин советник?  
Чувство юмора Хелье, ржавое от бездействия, оставляло желать лучшего — Ламмерт отметил это еще тогда, давно, когда в первый раз зашивал ему рану и отмывал руки от его крови. И со временем оно ничуть не изменилось.  
Ламмерт улыбнулся углами рта.  
— Шлите гонца. И если спросит, валите все на меня.  
Принц умывался над ведром, но при виде Ламмерта выпрямился и осклабился. Тут ему, конечно, некого было щипать и тискать напоказ, даром что солдаты гоготали над грубыми шутками не в пример громче придворных. Да и не стал бы он, в этом не было смысла, Ламмерт знал.  
— Я вижу, вам тут нравится, Ваше Высочество. Вот бы вы всеми предложенные вам делами занимались с таким же энтузиазмом. Скажите на милость, вам что, не нравится сама идея переговоров?  
— Опять мне глаза мозолишь? — огрызнулся Рене. — Переоденься.  
— Мне так удобно.  
— Мне на тебя смотреть тошно, а теперь еще и жарко! Ты нарочно, да? Нарочно не слушаешь ни одного приказа? Войска не привел, сам не уехал. Еще и переодеться не хочешь? Назло?  
Назло, конечно. За те три дня, пока от очаровательно непосредственного Рене не пришла требовательная записка, на шее Ламмерта сомкнулось кое-что похуже пальцев. Подозрительный взгляд двора.  
«Да что ты, — казалось, говорил этот взгляд. — Почему не воспитываешь, воспитатель? Твой подопечный черт знает где. Что же ты тут делаешь? Да ты, наверное, замыслил заговор, разве нет?» Дворец моментально сдавил его той же плотной, ядовитой атмосферой, что и сразу по возвращении. Казаться ему могло что угодно, но Ламмерт своими ушами слышал из напомаженных уст Буаро невинный вопрос — мол, как же так советник ухитрился потерять принца? Бедняжка принц!  
Какие тут, к черту, войска. Он уехал, как только дочитал.  
— Назло? — повторил Рене, раскачивая ведро за скрипящую ручку. — Я тоже могу назло. Н-на!  
Ламмерт едва успел зажмуриться, воздеть руки в негодующем жесте. Чуть теплая вода окатила его, звонко шлепнулась в плотный песок, тугими ручьями пролилась за ворот, пропитывая рубашку. В манжеты скользнули две тонкие струйки и щекотно поползли к локтям.  
— Освежись, — бросил принц и удалился, насвистывая.  
Ламмерт сжал кривящиеся губы, отбросил ладонью мокрые волосы со лба, обернулся в сторону хохочущих солдат. Подействовало, заткнулись.  
Мундир медленно стыл на ветру, мокрое пятно разошлось по всей груди и облизывало спину. Чертов принц, на него сложно было сердиться, сам ведь не знал, насколько удачной получилась выходка по такой жаре.  
Все вообще складывалось на удивление хорошо, а дегтя в бочку меда Ламмерт привычно прихватил с собой сам. Сны. Ничего, он сможет привычно стерпеть положенную дозу пыток. Касаясь головой жесткой подушки, Ламмерт с отстраненным любопытством думал: интересно, что еще может вывалить на него горячий, вспученный как воспаленная рана кошмар. Мертвый король? Был. Мертвый принц? Был. Сам он умирал во сне столько раз, что и не счесть. Да что там, даже собаку не пощадило наваждение, раз за разом показывая ее остроносую морду. Казалось бы, уж она-то причем.  
В зыбком степном мареве ему приснился раскинувшийся на троне Рене, солнце облизывало его порозовевшие плечи, сухой ветер лохматил кудри, и это было так странно, что Ламмерт спросил у него сипло и бессмысленно:  
— А где… король?  
Рене солнечно улыбнулся ему.  
Это было еще более нереально, чем синий, вздувшийся Филипп, тянущий к нему толстые негнущиеся пальцы. Ламмерта вышвырнуло из сна, как пинком, и он уставился распахнутыми глазами в плотную темную ткань палатки.  
Теперь он знал наверняка — мертвецы были лучше.  
Выходить из палатки не хотелось, но встающее солнце прогрело ее моментально, можно было свариться, как картофель. Из двух зол он выбрал быть вареным в мундире.  
Принц и Хелье засветло уехали в портовый город. Это было хорошо — едва услышав про отсутствие Рене, Ламмерт успел уже представить с ужасом, что тот опять вспыхнул и сорвался куда-то сломя голову. Наличие рядом с ним Хелье обнадеживало.  
Один минус — принца не было, и некому было опять плеснуть в него из ведра. Жар скапливался под мундиром, свивался кольцами за воротником, не хватало воздуха. Принца не было — огромный, мутный, колышущийся, как мираж, плюс; если бы он опять ошивался рядом в полуголом виде, Ламмерту было бы очень неуютно.  
Уже зная, кто и как встретит его во сне, он боролся до последнего, обходил лагерь в сумерках — Хелье все еще не вернулся, — сидел в остывающей палатке, прикрыв глаза, мерно дыша и перебирая в памяти рецепты успокоительных. Бесплодное занятие, в этой степи все равно не росло ничего подходящего.  
Разбудил его деликатный тычок в плечо.  
Должно быть, даже в темноте палатки его лицо было достаточно выразительным: часовой быстро убрал копье, тупым концом которого и будил почтенного господина советника, и доложил, что принц-де желает его видеть. Среди ночи. Да, срочно. Ламмерт даже не стал надевать мундир — одернул ворот и манжеты рубахи, заправил брюки в сапоги и быстрым шагом направился к королевскому шатру. Рене определенно нуждался в срочной лекции.  
— Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество, — зашипел Ламмерт, пригнувшись, чтоб пройти под полог. — Трудитесь не покладая рук?  
Принц поднял на него тяжелый взгляд и снова вперил его в одну из многочисленных разложенных на столе карт. Горело всего три свечи, и лицо Рене казалось в их свете старше и грубее.  
— Ты послал гонца, — заговорил тот, наконец оторвавшись от карт и подойдя к Ламмерту вплотную. Он пригладил встрепанные ото сна волосы и коротко кивнул. — Для переговоров. Я приехал на войну, а ты устраиваешь мир.  
— Хелье... — начал было Ламмерт, но принц оборвал его.  
— Я в курсе. Думал, он тебя вышвырнет отсюда пинком под зад, но он тебя уважает. Черт вас разберет... — он почесал в затылке. — Ты был придворным лекарем? Хелье сказал, ты его подштопал однажды. С чего в советники подался?  
— Воля вашего отца, — сухо отрезал Ламмерт. — Вы подняли меня среди ночи, чтобы обсудить превратности моей карьеры?  
— Гонец от южан прибыл полчаса назад, — Рене скривился, как от горькой микстуры. — Они согласны на переговоры. Я не согласен, но когда тебя волновало мое мнение, правда, а?  
— Каждый раз, как я начинаю думать, что вы все-таки не такой беспросветный кретин, вы убеждаете меня в обратном. Вас еще не принял народ. Не приняло войско, — Ламмерт сделал шаг в сторону, к столу и картам. Злость, липкая и холодная, окутывала его дрожащим одеялом. — Или вам пришлось бы открытым текстом запретить вступать в войну? Так вы не послушаетесь. Если вас с вашим везением тут прирежут, от страны ничего не останется — вы понимаете это, Ваше Высочество? Вы можете подумать об этом, а не о желании влезть в драку?  
Рене глядел на него волчонком — молодым волком. Кривил полные губы и сжимал кулаки. Ламмерту показалось на мгновение, что тот его сейчас снова придушит — но принц грязно выругался сквозь зубы и повернулся к столу.  
— Хватит напоминать мне, что я никто. Я не дурак. Объявить войну еще до коронации — верх глупости. Я говорил с Хелье. Если я нажалуюсь, как сопливый мальчишка, что любая девка может пырнуть меня ножом, во дворце всем будет наплевать — своя или чужая. Значит, я слабак, чего за меня сражаться, они сами отдадут страну этим ублюдкам с юга, — его голос дрожал от гнева и напряжения. Рене сжимал и разжимал кулаки, наконец, дернул на себя карту и глянул на Ламмерта через плечо: — Что ты там застрял? Я тебя не убью. Иди сюда, надо найти место для переговоров, чтобы не простреливалось и тяжело было устроить засаду. И состав участников надо оговорить. Ну? Тебе нужно особое приглашение? Сам же хотел, чтобы я с тобой советовался.  
Рене часто моргал, щурясь от тусклого света, и выглядел злым и расстроенным.  
— Будь вы сопляком, вы бы здесь не стояли, думаю. И вообще бы уже, скорее всего, встать не смогли, — утешение сомнительное, подумал Ламмерт и добавил тихо: — Вы думаете, я стал бы тратить время, чтобы спасти жизнь какому-то дураку?  
— Хелье сказал, тебе можно доверять. Ты меня выходил тогда, я не спорю. Но ты же ни черта не смыслишь в военном деле! Ты же... лекарь! Какой у тебя опыт? Сколько тебе лет вообще?  
Принц снова прищурился и окинул его цепким раздраженным взглядом, задержавшись на мятой рубашке и встрепанных волосах, которые никак не удавалось пригладить.  
— Я действительно ничего не смыслю в военном деле, — согласился Ламмерт, склоняясь над картой с другой стороны стола. — Смыслю в другом. В доказательство можно было бы предоставить нож и женщину, но о ней позаботились вы, а о ноже я. Придется отталкиваться от того, что есть. В карте, кстати, гораздо лучше разбирается Хелье, хотел бы я посмотреть, как вы его поднимаете среди ночи.  
Ярость заглохла, улеглась на дно холодным туманом, растаяла. Жаль, она хоть немного укрывала его от тяжелого, густого жара, который медленными волнами валил от принца, так что не над свечами — над ним вились струйки раскаленного воздуха. Буквы и обозначения на карте слегка дрожали.  
— Участников тоже выбор небольшой… Хелье, я. Пара офицеров. Ну и вы, конечно. Хотя могли бы и остаться, я предпочел бы, чтоб вы дотянули до коронации живым и в здравии, а не по кускам, если уж на то пошло.  
— Нет уж, хватит. Я с тобой советуюсь — ты не мешаешь мне жить, а о том, что такое жить, у нас с тобой представления разные, уж смирись. Хелье вернется завтра утром. А я не хочу ждать. Ладно, — Рене устало потер лицо. — Тебя разбудил среди ночи — и то радость. Все, теперь не отвертишься, буду спрашивать твоего совета по любому поводу, сам взвоешь. Как тебе это место? Там низина, но горы все равно будут слишком далеко, если что, с юга не успеют прискакать.  
— Здесь? — Ламмерт ткнул пальцем на карту.  
— Да нет же! Смотри сюда! — принц схватил его за запястье и передвинул руку так, что указательный палец Ламмерта уперся в небольшое светлое пятно. Ладонь дрогнула, и Рене тотчас отпустил ее. — Извини. Тебе неприятно, я помню.  
— Какая низина, Ваше Высочество, — огрызнулся Ламмерт, обхватив манжету пальцами и слегка прокручивая. — Вниз же стрелять проще. Это не самое удачное место, даже если вокруг залягут наши, а не вражеские лучники, раз уж вы помянули засаду. Почему вы не выбрали любой из холмов…  
Зря он заговорил. Рене внимательно вскинул голову и в два шага обошел стол, остановился рядом. Ламмерт увидел, даже не отрывая застывшего взгляда от карты, что тот солнечно улыбается в зыбком мареве неверного света.  
— Смотри-ка, а говорил, что не смыслишь, — ответил Рене, глянув на карту через его плечо. Ткнул куда-то пальцем. Паршивец.  
Слишком давно никто не то, что не трогал — близко не подходил к Ламмерту, и сейчас без прочной скорлупы мундира чужое горячее тело за спиной ощущалось болезненно остро. Ламмерт медленно повернул голову и едва не коснулся кончиком носа встрепанного, почти черного в сумраке локона, в котором застряли желтые крошки свечных отблесков. Он вдохнул терпкий запах чужого тела и задохнулся.  
Рене прервался на полуслове, когда Ламмерт резко отшатнулся в сторону.  
— Обсудите это завтра с Хелье. Он, в конце концов, генерал, — коротко сказал Ламмерт, отвернулся и с неразборчивым пожеланием спокойной ночи сбежал из шатра. Ему самому спокойной ночи не светило. Он попался.  
В палатке стало только хуже. Ночь окончательно утратила прохладу. Жар, которым на него дохнуло, как из печи, от стоящего вплотную Рене, не уходил. Казалось, он просто испарил, не заметив, тонкую рубашку, сжег кожу заживо, втек в кости и улегся в них, занимая положенное по праву место. Ламмерт снова с обжигающей ясностью видел ухо, полускрытое волосами, линию шеи. Четко, как наяву, он вел по этой шее губами, пробуя соль и терпкую степную пыль, пересчитывал пальцами ребра под горячей кожей. Черт знает, чего ему стоило не завалить мальчишку грудью на стол прямо посреди палатки, смахнув все карты на пол.  
Снаружи с натужным хрипом откашлялся часовой, сплюнул в песок. Его товарищ насмешливо фыркнул. Ламмерт лежал неподвижно, медленно, размеренно дыша, и мог слышать их сопение, скрип кожаной амуниции, конский храп вдали. Казалось, если прислушаться, можно услышать и ровное дыхание спящего Рене.  
От мучительного возбуждения ныло все тело. Он попытался вызвать в памяти образ Филиппа, как можно более тошнотворного, с изрытым язвами лицом или вовсе повешенного, и не смог. Призрак не шел ни мертвым, ни живым.  
Он не желал думать о Филиппе.

На следующий день поднялся ветер.  
Хелье предсказуемо объявил их обоих дураками и с обычным отстраненно-любопытным выражением на лице проследовал до места переговоров. Людей решено было брать по минимуму, обошлись всего парой офицеров да десятком воинов, которые остались ждать снаружи наскоро поставленного шатра — так можно было хоть чуть укрыться от забивающей легкие песчаной пыли.  
Прежде чем шагнуть внутрь, Рене сделал глубокий вдох, повернулся к Ламмерту — он едва не отшатнулся — а потом улыбнулся криво, по-взрослому, и протянул руку. Ламмерт посмотрел на нее, словно не понимая, что ему предлагается делать, пока наконец не сообразил пожать ее.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Рене. — За то, что ты вчера сказал. Что не стал бы спасать жизнь дураку. Значит, ты в меня веришь. Это важно.  
Рене улыбнулся снова — на этот раз широко и солнечно, как ночью в шатре, выпустил его ладонь из пальцев будто нехотя и шагнул в черную пасть проема.  
Солнце.  
Ламмерта раздавило, размазало тонким слоем по песчаной сковороде степи. Потребовалась секунда, другая, чтобы Ламмерт осознал сказанное — и без раздумий последовал за ним. Куда угодно.  
Южане оказались предсказуемы — прислали все тех же людей, которые уже были во дворце, самым знатным из них был племянник короля.  
Рене встретили широкими смущенными улыбками и сразу же перешли в наступление: мол, как же так, такое нелепое совпадение! Девица осталась при дворе по своей воле, вероятно, кто-то из окружения принца успел ее подкупить!  
Ламмерт морщился, словно чуял до сих пор тягучий гнилостный запах. По королевским оранжереям южан, оказывается, с некоторых пор безнаказанно шлялись всякие танцовщицы, почем зря обирая ягоды с капризных и редких растений. Стоило бы, наверное, посочувствовать несчастным, но он только поправил жесткий ворот и сухо сообщил:  
— На допросе она созналась.  
— Как созналась? Да быть такого не может! — зачастил остроглазый смуглый Хекс, тот самый племянник. — Вы что-то путаете, верно!  
Рене продолжал хранить мрачное молчание, сложив обязанность говорить на Ламмерта. Пусть. Все равно он мало понимал в фехтовании словами, зато понимал Ламмерт, и теперь, получив достойный повод, любого готов был изъязвить до костей.  
— Позвольте усомниться заодно в том, вы ли это стоите здесь собственной персоной, раз уж вы утверждаете, что меня обманывают глаза и уши.  
— Так девушку допрашивали вы? Не принц Рене?  
— Я доверяю этому человеку, — процедил тот, сжав на мгновение пальцы на плече Ламмерта. Он вздрогнул.  
— Очень зря, — сокрушенно покачал головой Хекс. — Очень, очень зря! Вы не знаете и сотой доли правды об этом коварном человеке! Он обманул вас, наверняка! Это все обман с целью рассорить наши державы!  
— С чего бы это, — рявкнул Рене, удерживая Ламмерта на месте мертвой хваткой. Пальцы жгли сквозь плотную ткань как раскаленные угли.  
— Девушка назвала ваше имя, — тихо проговорил Ламмерт, ухмыльнувшись. — Думаете, я, бывший главный лекарь двора, настолько глуп, что не знаю, где можно достать черную белладонну?  
— У вас в личных запасах! — закричал Хекс. — Это вы же подослали ее! Точно! Формально, пока вы опекун, вся власть у вас! Погибнет принц — и вы сможете сохранить ее навечно!  
— Что за чушь, — брезгливо начал Ламмерт, стряхивая, наконец, с плеча руку принца и шагая вперед. — Вы в своем...  
— Дорогой кузен, я спасу вас от происков этого дьявола! Вы еще скажете мне спасибо!  
Ламмерт увидел резкий блеск ручного арбалета слишком поздно.  
«Неважно, — пронеслось в голове. — Пара недель перевязок. Он же даже целится неудачно...»  
Хекс целился удачно. Стрела из направленного на Ламмерта арбалета летела по странной искривленной траектории — прямо в грудь Рене.  
Сделать шаг и заслонить его оказалось совсем не сложно.  
Сложно было попытаться прошептать что-то насмешливо-успокаивающее, когда подхвативший его Рене взревел сам громче любого раненого зверя.  
Слишком сложно.  
Он не сумел.

***

Рене раздраженно потер свежую царапину на ключице — она пришлась аккурат поверх затянувшейся уже раны, поэтому до сих пор слегка пекла кожу и чесалась. Он поскреб тонкую розовую кожицу и снова вернул ладонь на место, туда, где ей следовало быть — на чужое узкое запястье с горячечно-жаркой кожей.  
Сжал в ладони, погладил большим пальцем неровно скачущий пульс. Заскользил кончиками вверх, впитывая жар.  
Перед ним простиралась сейчас карта неведомой страны — страны, как он догадывался, принадлежащей ему целиком и безвозвратно — но совершенно неизведанной.  
По запястьям Ламмерта вверх, к локтю, змеилась тонкая черная вязь татуировок, складывалась в замысловатые узоры, похожие на виноградную лозу. Рене даже наклонился и понюхал — пахло, и вправду, виноградом и чем-то горьковатым. Он по-собачьи лизнул внутренний сгиб локтя, сам не зная зачем. На вкус — обычная кожа, немного соленая от испарины. Очень гладкая — трогать было приятно. Рене казалось, что стоит оторвать от нее ладонь, и бледный человек перед ним растает, рассеется миражом, словно его никогда и не было.  
Этого нельзя было допустить.  
Рене повел рукою вверх, крепко сжал худое белое плечо. Тогда, на переговорах, он так же хватался за него то ли как за опору, то ли как за якорь. Рене было важно ощущать неожиданную для себя поддержку, но еще важнее — чувствовать, что рядом есть кто-то, кто удержит его от непрошеной ярости. От наглого, неприкрытого вранья южан тогда все перед глазами словно подернулось раскаленной дымкой. Рене стискивал пальцы на твердом плече — и этот морок рассеивался. Ламмерт был скалой.  
Сейчас, лишенный брони, тот выглядел совершенно на себя не похожим, будто перед Рене лежал, нервно вздрагивая во сне, совсем другой человек.  
Этот человек спас ему жизнь — уже дважды. Рене почему-то глупо надеялся, что сняв с Ламмерта панцирь из одежды, он снимет с него и всю прочую броню невыносимой едкой колкости: Рене очень хотелось говорить. Он понимал, что за последние несколько месяцев Ламмерт был почти единственным, удостаивавшим его честного мнения. Тем, кто высмеивал его точку зрения, но все же неизменно ею интересовался. Тем, кому он был важен.  
Рене поправил повязку на груди Ламмерта и позволил ладони исследовать новую территорию. Опасности уже не было, но несколько дней Ламмерт провел в забытьи — дней, наполненных для Рене лязгом мечей, слепящих на раскаленном солнце, забивающей глотку пылью, разодранными знаменами.  
Когда он сломал первый меч, то, кажется, вцепился кому-то зубами в руку — он плохо помнит, что творил, озверевший, после той долгой, невыносимо долгой минуты, во время которой Ламмерт падал ему на руки, истекая кровью.  
Когда перед Рене преклонили колени мрачные южане, которым не помогла даже помощь из-за перевала, он не стал задерживаться там надолго. Ему не было дела до сухих земель, где злоба напряженно витала в воздухе. Хелье сплюнул, но сказал, что принц еще сопляк, чтобы захватывать соседнюю державу, и худой мир лучше доброй войны.  
Подписание нового мирного договора на выгодных для их страны условиях отложили на неделю.  
Сейчас было важно другое — вернуться в столицу победителем, скалиться в ответ на рукоплескания, а вечерами — сидеть в изголовье узкой кровати и считать, считать ускользающий пульс.  
Когда еще там, в шатре, окруженный свежими трупами Рене трясущимися руками сдирал с Ламмерта пыльное плотное сукно, он почуял неладное. Рана была глубокая, но поражала не она — извилистые линии татуировок на предплечьях.  
И шрам.  
Отметина на шее была нечеткой, словно Ламмерт носил ее уже много лет. Темная полоса, ярко выделявшаяся на белой коже. Рене не имел ни малейшего понятия о ее происхождении, но понял, зачем нужен был высокий ворот и наглухо застегнутые манжеты.  
Хелье отказался что-либо говорить, пожав плечами: «Сам расскажет, если захочет. Твоего отца устроила его версия, значит, и тебя устроит».  
Ламмерта отправили сперва в портовый город: посреди степи не было нужных лекарств, а полковой лекарь опускал руки. Позже, когда опасность миновала, Рене велел со всей возможной осторожностью переправить советника в столицу.  
И ждал, ждал напряженно, когда тот откроет глаза и заговорит с ним.  
Слишком много было вопросов.  
Рене провел по извилистой линии еще раз, другой и услышал тихий прерывистый вздох.  
Он поднял глаза на лицо Ламмерта, напряженно застывшее, и придвинулся ближе, не выпуская чужой руки. Ламмерт не открывал глаз, но силился отнять руку и отодвинуться.  
— Я сделал тебе больно? — быстро проговорил Рене и ослабил хватку, осторожно погладив — уже, кажется, машинально, — расчерченную узорами кожу у локтя.  
— Не больно, — тихо прохрипел Ламмерт и поморщился. — Перестаньте же.  
— Тогда почему... — Рене нахмурился и слегка отодвинулся. — Я же...  
Ламмерт был прикрыт одной тонкой простыней, поэтому не составило труда заметить — почему. Он поерзал, отворачивая лицо и кусая губы.  
Рене закрыл распахнутый до сих пор рот и уставился на стену — туда было смотреть безопаснее, чем на чужой стояк.  
— Рассказывай, — он мотнул головой. Не молчать, лучше уж поговорить о чем-то — слишком странно все, слишком неловко.  
Самое странное заключалось в том, что Рене стоило бы сейчас вскочить, выругаться и уйти.  
Он насмотрелся всякого при дворе, да и в армии видел тоже.  
Но его что-то удерживало — может, любопытство, может, то, что в голове с явственным стуком вставали на место кусочки мозаики: отдернутые руки, странные взгляды, румянец на бледных щеках.  
Может, то, что Рене совершенно не хотелось уходить.  
К нему никогда так не относился кто-то... такой. Какой? Рене было важно узнать.  
— Ты бы сразу сказал, — пробормотал он и почувствовал себя совершенным идиотом. Что сказал? Что у него на Рене стоит? Чтобы Рене его удавил? — Про татуировки, — выкрутился он. — И про это, — он указал на шею. — Рассказывай.  
Рене ругнулся про себя и все-таки уставился на бледное обращенное к потолку лицо.  
Углы рта Ламмерта дрогнули, искривились, словно на глупость он собирался ответить гадостью.  
— Ваши методы допроса… — бросил он саркастически. Приоткрыл глаза, цепляясь взглядом за потолок. Заговорил тихо и ровно, без выражения: — Их сделал мой учитель. Алхимик. Он спятил. Последний из своего идиотского ордена. Я только в замке толком узнал, какого. Нес чушь про тайные знаки, татуировки, секреты. Впрочем, секреты у него были. Универсальное противоядие, к примеру. Очень полезно. Но от вил его не спасло. Мне было пятнадцать. Или шестнадцать. Не помню. Тупицы крестьяне. Даже повесить толком не смогли.  
Он медленно облизал пересохшие губы. Выговорил:  
— Король Филипп. Приказал вынуть из петли. Ехал с такими же пьяными раздолбаями, праздник у него был.  
— Какой?  
— Узнал про наличие сына. Единственного. Хотя вы, верно, были уже здоровым спиногрызом. Это было пятнадцать лет назад…  
— Чего вас вообще понесло этому учиться, раз это было так опасно?  
— Никто не спрашивал, — равнодушно ответил Ламмерт. — Старый дурак подобрал меня совсем мальчишкой. А потом подобрала королевская свита. Дворцовые лекари, конечно, щерились поначалу, дался им еретик. Потом заткнулись. Я стал лучше их. Сменил имя. Послал их к черту. Филипп, разумеется, знал. Все знал. Потом заявил, что я полезней, когда не трачу время на медицину. Пришлось бросить, раз уж ему угодно было постоянно слушать мою брань. Я был ему... да, полезен.  
— Для чего?  
— Это... неважно, — Ламмерт снова облизал сухие губы и добавил изменившимся тоном: — Не трогайте меня. Мой король.  
Рене понял, что снова машинально поглаживает узкое горячее запястье. Время словно замерло, жаркое и душное, стекающее каплями пота вдоль позвоночника.  
Рене вдруг накрыло острое, мучительное чувство дежавю.  
«Пожалуйста. Мой король».  
— Я не твой король, — выговорил он медленно и четко. — Пока еще нет. Твоим королем был мой отец. Он...  
В голове что-то заворочалось, темное, громоздкое, Рене почувствовал себя на редкость тупым. Что-то ускользало от него...  
— Он...  
Рене сжал запястье Ламмерта, тот охнул, вывернув шею до хруста в позвонках, сжал губы в черту, ожег Рене злым взглядом. На простыне расплывалось крохотное влажное пятно, Ламмерт краснел мучительно, по шее и ключицам шли пятна.  
Рене втянул воздух, дурея — его накрыло резко, словно обухом по голове ударило. Он склонился нам Ламмертом, потерся носом о след на шее, прикусил кожу — Ламмерт взвыл, зажимая рот рукой, дернулся, на повязке выступила сукровица.  
Рене жадно вбирал в себя — запахи, стоны, раскаленную дрожь. Он вцепился в ладонь, которой Ламмерт зажимал себе рот, отвел ее, тронул его губы пальцами: от всхлипа, ощутимого кожей, позвоночник прошила горячая волна.  
— Сейчас, — бормотал он. — Сейчас, ну, что ты хочешь...

— Еще... мой король... — шептал Ламмерт сбивчиво, зажмурив глаза. Рене вскинулся, заорал:  
— Я не твой король! У меня есть имя! Я понимаю, что ты привык за столько-то лет, но я же не он. Да хоть дураком меня зови, но не путай с отцом!  
Он замолк резко, словно отрубили все звуки.  
— Ты, — прохрипел он, все еще надеясь, что по глупости своей делает какую-то ошибку. — Он...  
Не было ошибки. Ламмерт не возразил насмешливо, не выбранил — молча дернулся под ним, отворачивая покрасневшее лицо, прижимая стиснутый кулак к губам.  
— Повернись. Повернись! Разговаривай со мной, ты! Это приказ! Или ты слушал только его приказы? Почему он приставил тебя ко мне, ну! Отвечай!  
Дурак, дурак, да как можно быть таким дураком! Рене взвыл и двинул кулаком о стену со всей силы. Завещал! Вещь! Завещал! А тот и рад — то же самое, только моложе!  
То же самое — да только не то, потому и бесился, и язвил, и кроил под себя!  
— Ты не надзиратель, нет, не дрессировщик — ты пес, который ходит как привязанный — от одного хозяина к другому. Что? Потрепать тебя по загривку, а? — Рене огладил мучительно вывернутую шею широкой ладонью. Ламмерт скинул ее с неожиданной силой, сел на кровати:  
— Вы же сами хотели пса, ваше высочество. Он у вас есть. И будет вам служить. Но если вы еще раз ко мне притронетесь из любопытства или чтобы унизить — то лучше бы я в степи тогда сдох.  
— Мне не нужен пес. Особенно чужой. Моего отца нет. Мне не нужно... ничего чужого. Ты свободен, — выговорил Рене, встал, прямой и дерганый, и вышел молча, чувствуя страшное опустошение — будто подарили только что самое ценное в жизни, и тут же отобрали.

Он пробесился весь день, ссаженные костяшки пальцев ныли, ныла голова, ныло в груди что-то глухо и озлобленно. К вечеру Рене понял, что попросту тронется, если проведет с этим живым напоминанием собственной неполноценности под одной крышей еще хоть один день — это было невыносимо.  
Он приказал немедленно отослать советника долечиваться в пригород и промаялся всю ночь без сна. Наутро голова раскалывалась. Когда к нему явился мрачный Беренгевали и сообщил, что с содержанием господина Ламмерта возникли трудности, Рене в первую секунду подумал с отчаянным животным страхом, что тот скончался от раны.  
Нет, это было не так, но Беренгевали, сердито дергая седой ус, сказал, что принцу стоило бы лично наведаться в место, где тот лечился.  
Рене был так зол, что даже не наорал на старого олуха за то, что и тот считает его тупицей: никаких объяснений, никакой конкретики, просто — проблемы. Хотя, зная Ламмерта, сложно было бы предположить, что он сможет удержаться и не создать всем окружающим трудностей.  
В пригороде было ветрено и серо, Рене морщился от мелкого дождя и вспоминал сухой горячий воздух юга почти с тоской.  
Он не ребенок. Сейчас он решит все это — если потребуется, Ламмерта продержат тут до его коронации хоть под стражей, больше Рене с ним видеться был не намерен — и отправится к Хелье, муштровать войска и охотиться на юрких песчаных зверьков.  
Комната, в которой содержали Ламмерта, встретила Рене распахнутой настежь дверью и скомканной простыней.  
Черт. Он, что же — просто взял и сбежал?  
Рене выскочил в коридор и загрохотал сапогами по лестнице, сбегая вниз.  
В большом зале у камина он нашел свою потерю.  
И не только.  
— Рене, — высокая, статная женщина с седыми прядями в иссиня-черных волосах кивнула ему из кресла и отставила на низкий столик чашечку. Глаза у нее были очень светлые, словно выцветшие на солнце — не голубые и не серые, почти прозрачные.  
Она не поднялась и не склонила голову при его появлении, а лишь осторожно, будто опасаясь, протянула руку, и Рене понял, кто перед ним. Он быстро поцеловал узкую сухую ладонь, то и дело кося глазами на неподвижную, будто застывшую фигуру у окна в окружении стражи. Один из людей толкнул Ламмерта в бок с шипением «Поклонись принцу», и Рене услышал тихий перезвон кандалов на покрытых татуировками руках.  
— Да, это правда, — Рене чувствовал прохладный взгляд светлых глаз всей кожей. Он отступил на шаг и нахмурился. — Ты вылитый Филипп в юности, слухи не лгут.  
Вдовствующая королева казалась немного растерянной. Ламмерт издал на ее словах какой-то сдавленный звук, и стражник снова ткнул его в бок кулаком.  
«Это не то, что я хотел бы сейчас услышать», — подумал Рене и понял, что все же поумнел за это время — вслух он этого не произнес.  
— Чем я обязан вашему появлению? — спросил он, проигнорировав приглашающий жест в сторону соседнего кресла. — Мне доложили, что с содержанием советника возникли проблемы.  
— Ах, да, — сдержанно кивнула королева и улыбнулась уголками губ. — Не сердись, Рене, это я велела Беренгевали попросить тебя приехать. Видишь ли, мой покойный муж сделал тебя своим полноправным наследником, и я не могу принимать в королевстве никаких решений. В том числе и о заключении преступника под стражу. Поэтому мне нужно твое позволение.  
— Что он сделал? — процедил Рене, окинув Ламмерта злобным взглядом. Проблемы, одни проблемы от этой сволочи, наверняка он опять назло...  
— О, этот человек много что успел натворить. Начнем с того, что он обманом втерся в доверие моего мужа и коварно заставил спасти себя от неминуемой — и заслуженной — гибели.  
— Я в курсе, — отрезал Рене. — Это произошло пятнадцать лет назад, с чего вы решили упечь его в темницу только сейчас?  
— Мне сообщили, что у вас с ним случилась крупная ссора. И я подумала, что ты рассудительный юноша, который сможет прислушаться к моему совету. До этого я не была уверена — ты так юн, ты легко мог попасть под влияние этого человека. К тому же, ты все время был в разъездах.  
— Я воевал, — Рене потер висок — голова болела просто немыслимо. — Раз мой отец решил, что его стоит спасти, значит, так он посчитал правильным. Не мне это решать.  
— Не тебе, — медленно выговорила королева. — Ты знаешь, чем занимался орден, к которому он принадлежал? Ядами. Его товарищи отравили сотни людей, насылали мор на целые деревни. Их всех перевешали, спастись смог только он — своей хитростью и ложью. Знаешь, скольких он успел убить до того, как угодил в петлю? Сколько безвинных погибло от созданных им ядов? Ты же не думаешь, что Филипп зря устроил облаву на этих людей, приказывая вешать их без сожаления всюду, где схватят?  
— Его величество Филипп был набитым дураком в вопросах ядов и отравлений. Резню начали вы с Беренгевали, чтобы очистить рынок от конкурентов, а то южные снадобья вашей родни никто не брал и с доплатой,— Ламмерт закашлялся — стражник двинул ему под дых с такой силой, что его скрутило пополам.  
Королева скривила губы, словно в воздухе воняло.  
— Да. Мой муж ничего не смыслил в ядах и был человеком доверчивым. Это и помогло тебе его убить.  
— Вы в своем... — следующий удар только задел Ламмерта, потому что Рене схватил стражника за плечо и рывком отшвырнул прочь.  
— Я твой король. Ты не смеешь делать ничего, что не я тебе приказал!  
— Рене, — королева встала из кресла и порывисто прижала руки к груди. — Рене, я ошибалась на твой счет. Ты добрый, доверчивый мальчик, я хочу помочь тебе, позаботиться о тебе...  
— С каким жаром вы говорите о заботе,— заметил Ламмерт, утирая кровь с разбитой губы, педантично одернул край серой рубахи. — Учитывая то, что вы не смыслите в ней ни капли. Вас никогда не заботил этот мальчишка — вы не сделали бы ничего, чтобы защитить его — так же, как никогда вас не заботил ваш муж!  
— Замолчи! — лицо королевы исказилось. — Ты не имеешь права говорить со мной, обращаться ко мне своим грязным ртом! Ты, ты свел моего мужа в могилу, и я знаю, почему! Знаю, всегда знала — я никогда не была слепой, я видела, каким глазами ты на него смотрел, отвратительный урод! Ты не смог стерпеть того, что не добился от него — и отравил, сам исходя ядом от ревности!  
— Вы полагаете? — тихо проговорил Ламмерт с острой улыбкой. — В самом деле? Вы полагаете, королю не было дела до моей мальчишеской влюбленности? Вы действительно думаете, что при широте своих воззрений и легкомысленности нрава он не воспользовался возможностью удовлетворить свое любопытство? Сколь бы мало времени он ни провел со мной, как бы быстро мной ни пресытился, вами, я полагаю, он пресытился гораздо раньше.  
— Ты! — губы королевы дрожали, она судорожно сжимала пальцами ткань платья. — Ты! Чудовище! Мерзавец! Это тебя надо было прирезать как свинью!..  
— ...а не принца? — договорил Ламмерт, глядя неотрывно в ее побелевшее, перекошенное от ярости лицо. — Это меня надо было прирезать — даже вы понимаете, мадам, что эта фраза предполагает продолжение, верно?  
Королева вскрикнула надрывно, как птица, и бросилась бы на Ламмерта, если бы Рене не успел перехватить ее за запястье.  
— Пусти меня, ты, ублюдок! — она разрыдалась, выдернув руку, и выскочила из зала.  
Вас проводят, — тихо отчеканил Рене, бросив взгляд на опешивших стражников. Те быстро подобрались и кинулись следом за ней.

Ламмерт скривился и вытянул руки.  
— Я бы непременно вам поаплодировал, но, к сожалению, вы предсказуемо тупы и не догадались стребовать у них ключ.  
— Кто сказал, что я намерен тебя отпустить? — так же тихо ответил Рене.  
— Мой король вправе делать все, что посчитает нужным. Мой король — вы, несносный вы кретин, вы, нет и не будет у меня никаких иных королей. Мой. Король. Ренард Первый. Единственный. Великий. Идиот. Хотя бы последнюю волю вы можете выслушать, не перебивая? — Ламмерт скривился, когда Рене открыл было рот что-то ответить на эту тираду. — Даже обреченные на казнь имеют право на ее исполнение, разве вы лишите меня такой малости — вы же тупы, но не скаредны.  
Рене молча кивнул, и Ламмерт шагнул вперед. Лицо у него сделалось усталое.  
— Можно я вас поцелую? А потом можете вешать.  
— Можно, — Рене понял, что рядом с этим невыносимым, чудовищным человеком будет чувствовать себя кретином каждую секунду своего существования.  
И что от этого невозможно отказаться.  
Когда Ламмерт оторвался от его рта — горячий, всклокоченный, помолодевший так, что казался ровесником — Рене уже сдирал рубаху с его плеч.  
— Куда? Как тебя теперь, черт...  
Так и знал, что советник вам потребуется и в постели, — едко процедил Ламмерт. Слава богу, Рене знал теперь, как заткнуть его быстро и наверняка.

***

Створки широкого окна поддавались с трудом, но все же неохотно скрипнули, впуская в комнату теплый утренний свет и далекий шум города. Он смешивался с криками чаек и клекотом голубей — сытые, но все равно наглые, они часто прогуливались по перилам балкона.  
Рене потер шершавое дерево с легким белесым налетом — здесь все очень быстро пропитывалось соленым воздухом, брызги висели в нем, искрясь на солнце. Как бы далеко ты ни находился от моря — оно находило тебя везде само.  
Море.  
Когда он впервые оказался в порту, то не испытывал к морю ничего, кроме ненависти — быстрый бег его волн уносил первых в жизни Рене смертельных врагов от заслуженной мести.  
Позже он вернулся сюда снова — сперва с Хелье, потом и сам. После пары недель на южной границе столица с высокими и крепкими клетками замков и крепостей казалась ему промерзшей до основания, серой, стылой, продирающей влажным холодом до костей.  
Здесь же даже каменный гарнизон, сверкающий под палящими лучами чисто вымытыми стеклами и отполированными перилами, казался нагретым в гигантской жаровне караваем с твердой хрустящей корочкой. Желтоватый песчаник, из которого были сложены его стены, был весь изъеден временем и соленым воздухом, Рене обожал проводить рукой по его выщербленным твердым бокам — это была опора, которой ему так не хватало.  
Не сказать, чтобы его решение привело всех в немыслимый восторг: какая-то часть двора восприняла известие о переносе столицы с энтузиазмом и принялась обновлять летний гардероб, большинство же приняли это холодно. Перемены означали, что началось новое время, и никто не в силах изменить это.  
Форо остался в прежней столице, пробурчав, что должен же кто-то присматривать за всей этой сворой во дворце. Рене был благодарен ему за это — у него не было ни малейшего желания возвращаться туда.  
Он бездумно гладил раму, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий воздух. Усмехнулся — когда нужно было выбирать место королевской резиденции, в памяти мгновенно всплыло занудное «Ну какая низина, все же будет простреливаться. А вот холм...»  
Дворец стоял на холме — ну, не то чтобы дворец. Замок получился светлым и ладным, здесь было прохладно в жару и тепло зимой, а ничего другого Рене и не надо было. Его закончили строить за неделю до коронации — единственный подарок, который Рене хотел на нее получить. Ну, ладно. Не единственный.  
Он оглянулся с усмешкой через плечо, заслышав скрип кровати, сменившийся раздраженным плеском воды и негодующим шорохом рубашки.  
Рене повернулся обратно к окну и поежился под осуждающим взглядом.  
— Ну да, дурак-король начинает свое утро так же, как дурак-принц — с хорошего купания в море. Ты считал, что после коронации что-то изменится? И я ушел тихо, ты не проснулся, не прикидывайся.  
— Я вижу, что не изменилось. Редкое удовольствие опять просыпаться и обнаруживать, что вас куда-то унесли черти, и море еще не самый плохой вариант.  
Рене покосился на стекло и увидел в отражении, что Ламмерт остановился сзади, сумрачно глядя в окно поверх его плеча и застегивая мелкие пуговицы на рукаве. Осведомился:  
— Ну что, как вам с официальным титулом, Ваше Величество?  
— Да никакой разницы, — рассмеялся Рене и оперся о край, свесился вниз, разглядывая далекие волны. — Девки улыбаются шире, вот и все.  
— Ну, поздравляю вас.  
Ламмерт дождался, пока он выпрямится — во влажные кудри за ухом ткнулся острый нос, по шее мазнули узкие губы. Потом сказал вдруг, не отстраняясь:  
— Женить вас, что ли.  
— Что, надоел уже, да? — Рене потянулся, мышцы приятно гудели после хорошего заплыва. Он стянул с плеч влажную рубашку, впитавшую с кожи соль, и не глядя швырнул ее на пол.  
— А как же все эти «я еще не нагулялся», «жизнь только начинается» и прочие юношеские отговорки? Даже за такую глупость вас не выйдет отчитать. Или у вас вообще нет возражений, мой король?  
— Как будто тебя когда-нибудь волновали мои возражения, — хмыкнул Рене и сжал ладони на шершавом теплом камне, прогибаясь в спине — поясница немного ныла, он потянул ее, когда помогал спускать на воду новую шлюпку в порту. — Ну, кого ты решил осчастливить? Ни за что не поверю, что ты завел бы этот дурацкий разговор, не будь у тебя с десяток кандидатур.  
Сухая горячая ладонь прошлась по его позвоночнику, скользнула на плечо.  
— Вы весьма прозорливы, Ваше Величество. Значит, необходимость этого деяния мне вам объяснять не придется, в кои-то веки. Будущая королева должна будет устраивать и вас, и меня, хотя бы с точки зрения внутренней политики. Например… — не договорив, Ламмерт дохнул ему в волосы, легонько прикусил краешек уха и спустился на шею, прихватывая кожу медленными, осторожными поцелуями.  
— Например, кто? М-м-м? Тебя что-то отвлекает? — Рене хмыкнул и подался назад, вжимаясь спиной в Ламмерта. — Давай, я жду подробный отчет о каждой.  
Тот оторвался от вылизывания шеи, чтобы сообщить:  
— Я же вам письменный приготовил, — и снова спрятал лицо от солнца в волосах Рене, куснул за шею сильнее, обхватил за талию. Чуткие пальцы прошлись по животу, царапнули кожу горячими кончиками и зацепились за шнуровку штанов.  
— Тот, что начинался с племянницы Форо? Я решил, что это список на высылку из страны, — засмеялся Рене. — У тебя всегда было дурацкое чувство юмора, если оно вообще есть. Еще бы, листок с надписью «Жертвы».  
Он перехватил узкое запястье и резко дернул его вниз, прижал ладонь Ламмерта к собственному паху, вжался ягодицами в его стояк.  
— Тебе же хочется так, да? — выдохнул он, щурясь от разгорающегося солнца. — Ты невозможная скотина и гордец. Что, язык отвалится попросить? Или мне нужно теперь приказывать тебе: «Повелеваю трахнуть своего короля»? Я же не тупица. Я вижу, чего ты хочешь, я не растеряю свое треклятое королевское достоинство, если подставлюсь тебе, не начну считать себя слабаком. Хватит носиться со мной и заботиться. Я думал, мы с тобой научились разговаривать по-человечески, чтобы мне не нужен был перевод с твоего мудацкого языка. «Вы невыносимый наглец» — «Мне нравится твоя смелость». «Без стражи вы выглядите малолетним шалопаем и оборванцем» — «Я волнуюсь о твоей безопасности». «Вам следует жениться» — «Я слишком горд, чтобы просить тебя хоть о чем-то, особенно — дать себя трахнуть, поэтому лучше устранюсь, чем вообще открою свой рот». Так, да? Не надо всей этой чуши — «я буду служить вам до конца жизни, я буду подчиняться вашей королевской воле во всем». Хочешь трахнуть — трахай. Или тебе и в самом деле приказать? Давай, вот мой первый королевский указ — стащи с меня штаны и как следует облапай за задницу для начала.  
Ламмерт замер. Волосы трогало его тихое, чуть неровное дыхание, и только пальцы привычными движениями гладили, сжимали, царапали Рене, точно жившие собственной жизнью. Потом над ухом раздался едкий смешок.  
— Какой вы, однако же, беспросветный идиот, — выдохнул Ламмерт, отстранился, расцепляя руки, развернул Рене за плечо, чтобы поцеловать жесткими, чуть отдающими морской солью губами. Рене присел на нагретый солнцем камень подоконника. — Может, я просто ждал, чтобы трахнуть, как вы изъясняетесь, именно короля — что радости трахать сопливых принцев? — Ламмерт криво ухмыльнулся, быстро расстегивая рукава. — Похоже, мне придется прочесть вам лекцию о женитьбе как-нибудь позже. Марш в постель. — Ламмерт стянул рубашку через голову, блеснул белыми ребрами, на секунду зацепившись носом за шнуровку ворота, и добавил язвительно: — Мой король.  
— Так и знал, что только ждешь приглашения, — Рене поднялся на ноги, шагнул вперед, уткнулся носом в темную полосу на шее Ламмерта, жадно втягивая горьковатый запах трав — он не выветривался никогда и не смывался ничем. Отрава.  
Он дернул Ламмерта на себя, заваливаясь спиной на кровать, потерся членом, зарычал нетерпеливо. Выдохнул рвано, когда крепкие пальцы с нажимом прошлись между ягодицами.  
— У меня к тебе предложение, — он прикусил губу и выругался от неприятного распирающего ощущения. — Каждый раз, когда я буду подставляться тебе, увеличиваем на год срок моей холостой жизни... А, черт, что ты творишь, чтоб тебя...  
— Вам что, объяснять на пальцах? — уточнил Ламмерт, проворачивая их словно с издевкой, нажимая внутри так, что Рене пробила дрожь. — Вам понадобится наследник… Ваше Величество. Боюсь, если вам вздумается устроить с этим проблемы, я не выдержу и сам вас придушу, мой король. На всякий случай.  
Он говорил, не затыкаясь, так же, как в первый раз, не затыкаясь, стонал, пусть и до последнего зажимая ладонью рот. Чтоб прервать эту лекцию, Рене куснул его за отметину на шее, еще, сильнее, но это давно перестало действовать безотказно, и слушать все равно приходилось, разве что куда более хриплый голос:  
— Или мне, как вы сами предлагали, стоять у вас над душой и советовать, как и кому присунуть, чтобы было потом под кого подсунуть трон, когда под вас придется совать судно?.. Можно, конечно, и так. Через год. Вы сами предложили, так держите теперь слово, — Ламмерт вытащил пальцы, навис над ним, жесткими ладонями подцепив под колени и загибая их к плечам, и прежде чем войти, выдохнул тихо и почти не язвительно: — Мой король.  
— Ты! Свол... — Рене захлебнулся воздухом, стиснул зубы, зажимаясь — черт, он и не представлял, что это будет настолько неприятно. Ламмерт тяжело дышал, нависая над ним на подрагивающих руках, по виску у него катилась капля пота. Он жмурился и шептал досадливо:  
— Расслабьтесь... Ну же, глупый мальчишка....  
Рене прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как его качает на волнах, поднимая почти к самому потолку и обрушивая вниз. Он начал размеренно дышать, слизывая пот над верхней губой. В ушах нарастал гул, крики чаек и клекот голубей смешивались со звоном. Он приоткрыл глаза и усмехнулся, притягивая Ламмерта за шею.  
— Я сказал — за каждый раз я получаю год. Ты... думаешь... — он рвано выдыхал в такт толчкам, — я такой идиот, что ограничусь теперь одним разом?  
— Ну и кто из нас идиот, — беззлобно усмехнулся Ламмерт, двигаясь все размашистей.  
— Оба, — прорычал Рене, сжимая пальцы у него на плечах и стискивая зубы. Он запрокинул голову и, прежде чем зажмуриться, придавленный раскаленной каменной плитой, вышибающей дух из легких, увидел, как ему на глаза ложится прохладная ладонь, и черная вязь татуировок будто стекает с запястья, проникая под веки.  
Сквозь шум прибоя в голове Рене услышал сдавленный стон и почувствовал, как на него осторожно опускается мокрый от пота Ламмерт.  
За закрытыми веками не было видно высоко поднявшегося над линией горизонта солнца, но Рене не надо было открывать глаза, чтобы почувствовать его свет.  
И тепло.  
— Каждый раз — за год, — пробормотал он, вжимаясь в пряно пахнущую шею.  
— Не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, — хмыкнул Ламмерт ему в висок, коснувшись на мгновение горячими губами. — Смотрите только, не надорвитесь, зарабатывая свою свободу.  
— Смотри только, попробуй не проживи столько лет.  
Ламмерт помолчал, а потом тихо рассмеялся.  
— Зная вашу упертость, мне придется быть бессмертным.  
— Куда ты денешься, — отрезал Рене, по-хозяйски прижимая его к себе.  
— Никуда не денусь, — ответил тот, отнимая от его лица ладонь и глядя в глаза пристально, серьезно и в то же время насмешливо. — Никуда не денусь.


End file.
